The Samoan and the Assassin
by RoseAmador
Summary: "You were lovers in a past life. Your souls are searching for each other.", Zelda the old fortune teller revealed.One was part of the Helmsley Gang and the other the Samoan Gang, they forge an alliance against a common enemy the Heyman Gang.Will Raven Helmsley and Roman Reigns find happiness or will they have to wait another life time before they can finally be together? O/C
1. Intro

Intro

"You were lovers in a past life. Your souls are searching for each other.", Zelda the old fortune teller revealed. What made their union so dangerous was one was part of the Helmsley Gang and the other was part of the Samoan Gang, rivals fighting for territory and their right to exist. They are brought together by a common enemy Heyman Gang. Caught in the middle of all of this are two star-crossed lovers Raven Helmsley and Roman Reigns. Will they find happiness or will they have to wait another life time before they can finally be together?

Author note's

Ok, so I am giving an outline of the three gangs. I am doing this to keep track of where everyone belongs and to help you the readers remember which characters belong to which gangs. Also, for this story I am making most of them younger, the characters will be under 25 years of age expect for the leaders or mentors of the gangs because they are father figures or mother figures to their gangs and they provide wisdom and guidance for their gangs.

The Helmsley Gang

Their fearless leader:

Hunter Hurst Helmsley and his wife Stephanie McMahon

Members:

Kane

Edge

Christian

Baron Corbin

Nikki Bella

Brie Bella

Randy Orton

Fandango

Dolph Ziggler

Raven/Robin o/c

The Samoan Gang

Their fearless leader:

The Rock and his wife Alicia Fox

Members:

Booker - T

Jey Uso

Jimmy Uso

Kofi Kingston

Roman Reigns/ Rowen

Seth Rollins

Dean Ambrose

Naomi

Cameron

Tyler Breeze

The Heyman Gang

Their fearless leader:

Paul Heyman

Members:

Brock Lesnar

Ryback

CM Punk

Rusev

Wade Barrett

Cesaro

Tyson Kid

Big Show

Aj Lee

Layla

Paige

The 2 detectives:

John Cena

Daniel Bryan

Also, the picture I am using as the cover for this story. I found it on Zedge it is an app for your cell phone which has tons of ring tones and wallpapers. Anyways, this picture really caught my attention its called sniper girl. I was fascinated and still am by the intensity of the picture. The girl is so concentrated on getting her target that she doesn't flinch as the bullets wiz by her or in front of her or even when she is struck by one. She is determined that whoever is at the end of her barrel is going to die. I was trying to leave the URL, I guess I can't I will leave URL for the pic I am referring to on my profile.

So even after months of first seeing it, I could not get the image out of my mind. So, when I came across the picture again this story popped out. I was debating whether to use Seth as the leading man again but I realized I had written a story already about Seth and Dean and decided the leading man would be Roman. My favorite of course the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins. All three men are beautiful and strong in their own special way, however Seth is my favorite lol. But even I have to admit Roman is a hunk, so this one is for Roman Reigns. I hope you like it:)


	2. The Dream

_**He could feel his orgasms about to take over his body, as he continued to thrust inside her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hips moving in tune with his thrusts. Her nails biting into his back as she held on to him. His hands grabbing at her ass cheeks as he lifted her body off the bed to thrust more deeply into her, causing her to moan loudly as he hit her sweet spot again and again. He knew she was on the verge to cum as he was, her scent, her bare flesh against his, her moans were driving him over the edge, causing him to speed up his movements inside of her.**_

 _ **Suddenly, he felt strong hands on his shoulders and waist pulling him away from her. He could hear her scream as they threw him to the floor and started to pummel him with blows and kicks to his back. He looked up at her, he could not see her face only her beautifully tone body and olive colored skin as she wrap a sheet around her nakedness.**_

 _ **"Please stop!", she screamed. "You are hurting him."**_

 _ **Abruptly, the pounding on his back stopped and they wrench his body in a sitting position on the floor pinning his arms behind his back. She scrambled off the bed and threw her arms around his neck pressing her quivering body against his. Trying to protect him from any further beating. Her sheet slowly falling off her nude body, he could feel her bare breast rubbing against his chest. She buried her face in the curve of his neck. He could not return her embrace because they still had his arms pinned behind him.**_

 _ **"I am so sorry Rowen.", she whispered softly against his neck. He inhaled her scent again and took comfort in her raven hair softly caressing his cheek. He wanted to tell her not to be because she was worth any beating. But before he could she was roughly torn away from him. He could not make out the figure but they had her by her hair. He could hear more than he could see as the figure slapped her hard against one side of her face. He could hear her cry out in pain and see her body jerking away from the figure but to no avail, she was held in place by the hand that gripped her hair.**_

 _ **Anger filled him as he struggled to free himself to protect the woman he loved. He didn't care what they did to him, but he would not let them harm her. But all his struggling, only earn him another beating. The blows to his back were intense knocking the wind out of him making him unable to move.**_

 _ **"Father please make them stop!"**_

 _ **"Why should I?"**_

 _ **"Because I love him.", she shouted breathlessly.**_

 _ **Suddenly, everyone in the room froze, the air becoming thick with tension. "No, nnnooo, daughter of mine will be with likes of him. Take him away and kill him!", her father thundered at the men that held Rowen.**_

 _ **This time Rowen fought back fiercely, elbowing one of his capturers in the stomach causing him to release his hold and punching the other in the face. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and began to beat both men with it until they were unconscious. Rowen then turned his attention to the one that held his love and growled at him. He immediately released his hold on her and she ran to Rowen and wrapped her arms around his waist, her body flush against his. They were both still naked but he had to get them the hell out of there, he thought as he walked backwards toward the door.**_

 _ **He felt an intense pain in the back of his head and his legs crumbling under him as he fell to the ground. He could hear her scream his name as he fought not to let his world go black. He needed to protect her, he needed to get her out of there. She kneeled at his side tenderly stroking his cheek.**_

 _ **"Come here Robin!", her father commanded.**_

 _ **"No!", she said defiantly.**_

 _ **"Now Robin or I swear I will make you watch as they rip his guts out!", her father sneered with such hate and revulsion. She shivered from his statement because she knew her father was serious. Robin stood up and went to him. He grabbed her by her arms and began to shake her violently. "How could you? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to your family?", he said as he once more slapped her hard across the face. She could taste her blood in her mouth as she fell on top of her bed from her father's blow.**_

 _ **"Take him away!", her father shouted.**_

 _ **The guards grabbed him by his arms, one grabbed a handful of his hair, jerking his head up. He could see Robin on the bed crying, staring at him. He had a hard time making out the features of her face. He tried harder to concentrate on her, the fuzziness around her face started to clear up a little allowing him to make out her eyes. They were the most beautiful color of hazel he had ever seen. Her eyes were deep set and big with long thick black lashes that surrounded them. He could see they were filled with sadness and fear as they dragged him away. Their eyes locked for a moment communicating the love they had for the other and promising that no matter what they would be together, somehow some way.**_

Roman Reigns was interrupted from his deep slumber by the pounding on his door. "Roman are you ok?", came the raspy voice of Dean Ambrose.

Roman sat up immediately, his body was covered in a film of sweat and his heart was pounding hard against his chest. Roman groaned and laid back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. Damn it, he almost saw how she looked. He had been haunted by this dream for years now. At first it was just her voice he heard, then the silhouette of her body as the years went by her image became clearer. The color of her skin and hair becoming more vibrant. The feel of her body, her flowery scent, her soft touches feeling real only to awake up and find it was all just a delusion of his imagination.

Even the dream itself became clearer. She was the woman he loved and she was being taken away from him. Her father did not want her to be with a man like him. However, she did not care because the love she had for him was worth any punishment, it was how he also felt about her. Recently, he started to have the dream more frequently and this morning was the first time he saw a feature of her face. Those hazel eyes pleading with him not to leave her, pleading for him to save her.

More pounding on his door. "Roman, open up the damn door." This time it was the annoyed voice of Seth Rollins.

Roman rolled out of bed and yanked the door open. "What?", he shouted. He was really irritated they had woken him up from his dream.

Dean and Seth look him up and down, he appeared to be ok. Then they looked behind him to make sure there was not an intruder in his room. "Fuck man! don't tell me you were having that dream again?", Dean said with disgust.

"Yeah what about it?", Roman blushed embarrassed at being caught again having the same dream for the third time this week.

"You know what Ro, you seriously need to get some therapy or some shit like that. You need to find out what those dreams are all about.", Seth replied concerned for Roman's welfare.

"Look what do you guys want?" He did not feel like being lectured about the dream again or the woman that dominated his thoughts.

"You were making so much noise, thrusting about we just wanted to make sure you were all right.", Dean said with worry.

"Hey for all we know you could have been attacked by a Helmsley and here we did nothing to help you.", Seth said with anxiety.

"I am sorry ok. I am sorry.", Roman felt bad that he had worried his brothers. They were not his biological brothers but brothers of circumstance. They had all lost their family at a young age and were raised by his Uncle The Rock the leader of the Samoan Gang.

Roman was about 8 years old when he lost his parents to gang warfare with the Heyman Gang. His Uncle The Rock had been in a deadlock competition with Paul Heyman for months over territory and his right to exist. Paul was snuffing out his gang members one by one and not just his gang but any Samoan in the territory whether they were part of his gang or not. Heyman had finally gotten the upper hand when he found The Rock's weakness, his younger step-brother Sika, who was not part of the gang but leading a normal life as a mechanic supporting his young family. Heyman's men kidnapped Sika and his wife and would have gotten Roman too, if he had not been with his cousins the Usos that day. Heyman used his parents as leverage against his Uncle The Rock, he complied with everything Heyman had asked of him but in the end it didn't matter because Paul showed no mercy and killed his parents anyways.

Roman was crushed, he loved his parents and didn't know what he would do without them. He wanted to hate his uncle but couldn't. He saw how much his father's death devastated his uncle to the point that The Rock had aligned himself with the Hunter.

It was a attentive treaty between Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his uncle that finally ended the war. Both gangs were able to push Heyman out of their territories and an uneasy peace existed between the two gangs for the past 17 years. His uncle along with his wife Alicia raised him as their own.

His uncle and Alicia were not able to have children of their own for many years so they didn't hesitate bring strays home to raise as their own. His uncle had brought Dean home when Roman was 12 years old. Dean had tried to steal from his uncle, this amused his uncle. The Rock said it took a lot of balls to try to steal from him the leader of the Samoan Gang. He was impressed at Dean's fearlessness and his boldness at such a young age, he was 11 years old at the time. It was obvious to his uncle that Dean was not treated well or being taken care of that he was homeless. His uncle took pity on him and decided to bring him home. The moment that Roman and Dean met they clicked and did everything together.

A year later, it was Seth his Uncle The Rock brought home. Seth was a scraggly little kid, he was 11 years old and was also homeless trying to survive on the streets. The Rock and Alicia were leaving a restaurant when they saw two guys beating the pretty boy up, in the back alley of the restaurant. They were trying to have their way with him, however, Seth fiercely fought back, his bravado impressing The Rock. Alicia demanded The Rock do something before they hurt him. The Rock chased both men away, as Alicia comforted Seth. She had her arms wrapped protectively around the boy, as he softly cried in her embrace. Alicia looked at her husband and he knew that look, so he brought Seth home. The moment the three met they became inseparable and over the years their bond became tighter.

They were now young men, Roman being the oldest at 25, Dean 24 and Seth the baby of the group was 23. As they made their way into adulthood, they became an integral part of his uncle's gang. They were enforcers. Anyone who got out of line, anyone who caused trouble for his uncle or reeked havoc on the city had to deal with them. Everyone knew that if they wanted equal justice, it was better to go to the trio than the cops, because unlike the cops the trio would protect them from any kind of retaliation. The people referred to them as the Shield or the Hounds of Justice.

Dean and Seth worried about Roman and this damn dream that haunted him not just when he was asleep but it also affected him in the real world. Roman started to have this dream when he was 15, at first it was no big deal it started with her voice but as he left his teens and into his twenties, the image of the girl this woman started to haunt him, so much so Roman could not have a real relationship without comparing every woman he met to this figment of his imagination. They wished he would get some help.

"Roman maybe you should tell The Rock, he can get you some help or something.", Seth suggested and Dean nodded in agreement.

"NO!", he shouted. "He'll think I am crazy or something."

"How about we tell Alicia? If we ask her not to tell The-". Before Seth could finish Roman cut him off.

"NO! Damnit, they are just dreams."

"Dreams that practically haunt you every night for the past 10 years. Dreams that stopped you from asking Eva Marie to marry you. This is not normal Ro.", Dean said.

"Things just didn't work out with Eva Marie, she was not the one.", Roman said defensively.

Seth tapped Roman's head, "And that figment of your imagination is?"

Roman knocked Seth's hand away.

"Hey dude you can't blame us for worrying about you.", Dean said with concern.

Roman sighed and ran his hand across his face. "Look if it continues to get worse. I promise I will get some help." Both Dean and Seth smiled that's all they wanted to hear, they worried about their brother.

"Well lets get dress. The Rock called a little while ago. He wants us at the house this morning, something is up and he needs to talk to us. Plus, Alicia has breakfast ready and you know how she hates for us to be late or waste food.", Dean said, as he and Seth headed back to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

 _I tried to publish this story a couple of weeks ago but I was having some issues. Anyways I just wanted to let you the reader know that updates will take awhile because I am currently working on another story. I have had this chapter written for a couple of weeks now and I have modified it a couple of times. I am really excited about this story. I hope you like it please let me know what you think. BTW, if anyone knows how to shrink a picture enough so that it fits in the pic for this story let me know because I have really tried without much success. Thanks_


	3. The Dream pt 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the way I portray of the characters are fictitious. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned. Just my own little fantasy world. Thanks for reading.

* * *

5 miles away in the neighboring city someone else was having the same dream.

 _ **She could taste her blood in her mouth from biting down when her father struck her for the second time across her face in anger. She cried as she watched Rowen was being dragged away from her. She wanted to help him but her father kept her body pressed down against the bed. She stared at him as she watch her father's men take him away, she tried to make out the features of his face but it was a blur. She could only see his tall frame, his thick long raven hair, his caramel colored skin and his well toned muscled arms, one of which had an intricate tattoo, as he strained against his captures. She tried to focus on his face to see anything, his lips, his cheeks but could only see his hairline, then suddenly his eyes came into view. Rowen's eyes were a steely grey. They were a hooded shape, not too big or small but the right size. She could see he wanted to desperately help her and to protect her, but was helpless as he was being dragged away. Their eyes locked for a moment communicating the love they had for the other and promising that no matter what they would be together, somehow some way.**_

Raven was jolted from her sleep by the loud ring tone of her phone. Her heart was racing and her breathing was rapid. She took deep breathes and let out a few curses as she reached for her cell on her nightstand beside her bed. Damn, she thought, she almost saw what he looked like, a few more seconds and she probably could have seen his entire face. Raven looked at the screen of her phone it read **Hunter**. She swiped the screen to answer. "Hello", she said wearily.

"Hey Rave, you ok?", Hunter asked with concern.

"Yeah I am fine. I just had a nightmare."

"But you are ok? You want to talk about it?"

"No, no, I am fine." She hated that the dream affected her so much after all these years.

"Good, I need you to come to the house this morning, we need to talk. Something has come up."

"Ok.", Raven said as she became fully awake and sat up in her bed, she could hear the urgency in Hunter's voice. "You want to talk about it now?"

"No it is better we do it in person.", Hunter said cautiously, you could never tell when the feds or other government agencies were listening in.

"Sure"

"Do you need me to send Dolph to pick you up?", Hunter asked.

"Yes", she replied. They had to keep up appearances and let everyone assume she was no one of great importance. Her low profile kept her under the radar.

"I will see you in a while. Bye." The phone clicked as Hunter hung up.

Raven jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She wondered who Hunter was going to send her after. She was an assassin for the Helmsley Gang and Hunter was their leader. He only gave her assignments that were complicated and failure was not an option. He kept her identity a secret, not even John Cena the detective that has hounded her family for years knew of her existence. She kept herself out of the spotlight by working at a local flower shop and lived a few blocks away in moderate apartment with minimal furnishings and clothing. Her only luxury was a black Yamaha YZF-R6 motorcycle.

She would do anything for Hunter, he did after all save her from her pitiful existence. Her parents sold her to human traffickers at a young age to feed their crack habit. She was then sold to a whorehouse, when Hunter rescued her, as he was trying to shut down the business that was being run by a local rival.

* * *

Flashback

 **Raven** _ **was 13 years old and was fighting off male client. He had been rough with her and she decided she would rather die than to let this sick bastard touch her again. She fought back angrily but she was no match for his strength. Desperately, she rammed him in the nuts with her knee and tried to leave the room but he caught her. He was beating her and she decided at that moment not to fight. She wanted to die than to continue to have animals like him use her body for their sick pleasure. She could feel the tremendous pain from his many blows throughout her body and the darkness start to overtake her, she welcomed it. She wanted it to all just end. But, then Hunter bursted into the room. He grabbed the man that was beating her and struck him a couple of times before snapping his neck. Hunter then turned toward her. Raven unsteadily made it back to her feet. She looked at Hunter with fear, she wasn't sure if he was going to attack her to, so she gazed at him defiantly. She was ready to fight him off.**_

 _ **He smiled warmly at her and said gently, "I am not into little girls."**_

 _ **Relief washed over her and her body sagged to the ground and she started to cry. Hunter took off his jacket and wrapped it gently around her naked, battered and bruised body. He lifted her up in his arms and took her away from this horrible place.**_

* * *

It had been 10 years since Hunter had saved her. She owed everything to him. Raven looked at herself in the mirror, her large hazel eyes were misty from the memory. She was deciding whether to apply make-up but decided against it since her olive colored skin was flawless but did apply some red lipstick to her full lips. She then combed her long black hair, it came to the middle of her back.

She heard a knock at the door and went to open it. There stood Dolph Ziggler her pretend boyfriend, he was the guise she used to get close to Hunter, when he needed to see her. There was nothing suspicion about a member of the Helmsley Gang bring their significant others home for Hunter to meet or to share a meal with on occasion. It was something he demanded of all his family. He wanted to make sure they were not being infiltrated by a government agency or a rival. Also, if anyone followed her home, they would see she was not rich but made an honest living working at a local flower store.

"Hi Dolph.", she said warmly.

"Hi babe", the curly bleach blond greeted her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Ready to go?", he said flashing her with a dazzling smile. She couldn't help but smile back, she liked Dolph. He was such a character and a show off.

"Whenever you are babe.", she replied. He held his arm out to her, she looped one of her arms around his and lightly gripped his bicep as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Can you tell I have been working out?', he said as he flex his bicep. She could feel his hard muscle move under her finger tips.

"Yes Dolph. It is a lot harder and bigger.", she giggled softly, seeing him puff his chest out with pride, as he escorted her out of the building.

She groaned as they approached the car seeing the two beautiful Bella twins were already seated. "Come on really, do I have to deal with Nikki so early this morning?"

"Come on babe just smile. Nikki is just jealous of you that is why she is always so bitchy with you.", Dolph said.

Raven got in the back seat with Brie, since Nikki made no attempt to sit in the back with her sister.

Nikki turned her body so she was facing Raven and Brie in the backseat. "Well you look like crap this morning Raven. What's the matter your conscious keeping you up at night?" Nikki said hotly. Raven had been having hard time sleeping because she had been having the dream more frequently and every time Rowen was taken away she would wake up with a start and could not go back to sleep.

"Nikki!", Dolph said with annoyance.

"What? I am just asking.", said the busty Latina brunette.

"You know I am going to the gun range today. Why don't you come with me? I could use a few moving targets.", Raven said wickedly with grin on her face. Dolph snorted trying to contain his laughter as he pulled the car way from the curve. Raven could hear Brie beside her stifling her giggle.

"Whatever!", Nikki huffed, turning in her seat so she faced the front again. She turned up the volume of the radio and began to sing to the song playing, while Dolph drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song. Raven was officially being ignored which was fine with her.

Brie scooted closer to Raven and whispered in her ear, "You had that dream again, didn't you?" It was the only thing Brie figured would keep Raven up at night.

"Yes I did.", Raven whispered back. It was the only secret she kept from Hunter. Brie was the only person she had confided in about the dream because she was with her the day she ran into the old woman Zelda, the fortune teller. Plus, Raven and Brie had become fast friends, when Raven first became part of the Helmsley Gang. Brie was down to earth and sweet, unlike her bitchy sister. However, Brie had mean streak a mile long if you crossed her or her family.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - 6 years ago, Raven was 17 and Brie 19.**_

 _ **Brie and Raven had stupidly crossed the invisible line into the Samoan Territory. They knew better but Brie was so excited about the new boutique that had opened up and wanted to buy some dresses. Raven had went with her because Nikki was busy doing something else, however neither girls had paid attention to where they were.**_

 _ **Everything was going great until they came across Naomi and Cameron, who immediately reminded them, they were in a Samoan sector. If Brie and Raven fought them, they would get in trouble not only with The Rock but with Hunter. Also, they could possible start a war between the two gangs. So, they did the only thing they could do, they took off running. When they had finally reached Helmsley Territory, they realized Naomi and Cameron continued to chase them. They immediately ducted into the first business they came across. They knew the business owner would hide them or suffer the wrath of Hunter Hurst Helmsley.**_

 _ **Both girls breathe a sigh of relief as they watched Naomi and Cameron run past the building they ducted into.**_

 _ **"I knew you would come.", came a hoarse voice from behind them, causing both girls to spin around quickly. She was an ancient looking woman, her skin was dark and worn from years spent in the sun. She must have been no more than 5 feet tall and had a cane to steady her walk. She appeared to be dressed like a gypsy. Most of her white hair was covered by a red paisley turban wrapped around her head. She wear a beige long sleeve blouse and a long skirt that covered her shoes and matched her turban. "I have been expecting you." She said with her beady brown eyes looking directly at Raven.**_

 _ **A shiver went through her body as she stared back at the old woman. There was something about this old woman that frighten Raven and she was never one to ignore her instincts. "Who are you?", Raven asked as she pulled Brie behind her with one hand and the other reaching down to pull out her hidden pistol from her boot. She kept the gun at her side ready to defend herself and Brie.**_

 _ **"She is just an old woman." She heard Brie whisper from behind.**_

 _ **"I am Zelda, the fortune teller and I was told by the spirits that you would be here today. You have been haunted by a dream for the past two years."**_

 _ **Raven's heart was pounding hard in her chest and her palms were sweaty. She pointed her gun at the old woman. How did she know about her dream? She had told no one about it. "How do you know?"**_

 _ **"As I said before the spirits told me."**_

 _ **"Don't give me that bullshit old woman.", Raven responded heatedly.**_

 _ **"Don't be disrespectful Raven or I will not tell you what they told me.", Zelda said sternly.**_

 _ **"How does she know your name?", Brie whispered to Raven. "We are Helmsley's." Raven said never taking her eyes off Zelda.**_

 _ **"Put the gun away Raven, I am not going to hurt you. Don't you want to know what the dream means?", Zelda said as she went to the table and sat down. She motioned to the chairs in front of her for Brie and Raven to sit.**_

 _ **"What is she talking about?", Brie asked.**_

 _ **Raven ignored Brie's question. She wanted to know what the dream meant, so she lowered the gun but stayed where she was. "Tell me.", she whispered gently.**_

 _ **Zelda could see what the spirits had meant that Raven had been damaged by the events of her young life, she trusted no one. The spirits had warned Zelda that Raven would probably believe nothing of what they had to say but they felt compelled to share what they knew. "You are dreaming of a young man. He is your soul mate. You were torn apart by those that objected to your union."**_

 _ **Raven huffed. "What bullshit is this? Who put you up to this? Was it Dolph? Or was it Nikki?", she said, trying to contain her rage.**_

 _ **Zelda stood up from her chair and slammed her cane onto the table. Her action startling Raven. "You listen to me you little shit.", she said as she pointed her boney finger at Raven. "I didn't want to say anything but the spirits are screaming in my head to tell you and you are doing to listen you little ingrate."**_

 _ **Raven's mouth fell open, she didn't know whether to laugh at this feisty old woman or slap her for daring to speak to her that way. It was Brie who became the voice of reason. "Raven listen to what she has to say. She help us avoid possibly going to war with the Samoans over our carelessness. We owe her."**_

 _ **Raven looked at Brie and then Zelda. "Please continue.", Raven said civilly.**_

 _ **"In a past life, you met your great love but you were torn apart. Ever since then, your souls have been searching for each other and they will finally meet again."**_

 _ **Raven had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She decided to show some respect and amuse this old woman. She did not want this getting back to Hunter or to be lectured for being disrespectful to the elderly. "How do I know when I meet him? In my dream, I do not see him clearly."**_

 _ **"As his image becomes clearer, it means you will meet him soon."**_

 _ **"Is he also having these dreams?"**_

 _ **"Yes"**_

 _ **"You said we were torn apart does that mean this time we will be together?", Raven asked genuinely curious.**_

 _ **"The spirits say that when you see him to come back and they will have answer for you."**_

* * *

"Was there anything different about it this time?", Brie asked curiously. She had become fascinated about past lives, ever since Raven and her had come across Zelda the old fortune teller. Zelda had told Raven her dream was not just a dream but a memory of a past life. Brie had done some research of her own and found out how the souls and spirits of those long ago gone would not rest until they were reunited again with their true loves.

"Actually, there was.", Raven said and paused.

"Well what was it?", Brie asked impatiently.

"I saw his eyes this time."

"Really oh my gosh, what color were they?", Brie asked as she squeezed Raven's arm with anticipation.

"They were a steely grey. Is it -", Raven's voice trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"What?", Brie asked as she squeezed Raven's arm harder.

She looked at Brie and blushed a little. "Is it possible for someone to look at you and say they love you without words?"

Brie sigh, how romantic she thought. "Is that how you felt when he looked at you?"

Raven simply nodded her head to Brie's question.

"This means you are going to meet him soon doesn't it? Isn't that what the old fortune teller said? That when his image became clearer you would meet him."

"Yes", Raven said simply.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, aren't you excited? You are literally going to meet the man of your dreams, the love of your life, your soulmate.", Brie said excitedly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Come on Brie that shit only happens in the movies."

"Don't give me that Rave. You have been having this dream since you were 15. It can't all be a figment of your imagination."

"I guess.", Raven shrugged her shoulders unsure of what her dream meant.

"Promise me Raven, promise me that when you meet him you'll tell me."

How was it possible for Brie's boney little hands to be gripping her arm so tightly. "Alright already, I promise. Do you mind loosing your grip?"

"Ok, girls we are here.", Dolph said, interrupting their conversation.

* * *

Please leave a review they are greatly appreciated. :) RoseAmador


	4. Something Suspicious

**Hello everyone, thank you for being patient. I am almost done with my other story and will then concentrate on this one. Please forgive any grammatical errors, I really try to correct everything but its like my head knows what I want to say but my fingers say something else lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, the way I portray of the characters are fictitious. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned.**

* * *

The Rock sat at the head of the table and at the other end was his better half Alicia Fox. To his right was Roman, Dean, Seth, Tyler Breeze, Naomi and on his left Booker-T, Jimmy and Jey Uso, Kofi Kingston and Cameron. They were eating breakfast, discussing the latest theft and vandalism to businesses in their territory.

"So, do you think it is Hunter?", The Rock asked the group sitting at the table. A couple of days ago someone had stolen thousands in merchandize and had damaged local businesses near the boarder of the Samoan and Helmsley territory. Whoever it was had to be dealt with swiftly, The Rock could not allow such an insult to go unpunished. It would only encourage others to think they could steal from his gang.

It was Roman that spoke up. "Dean, Seth and I have been questioning people but they don't seem to know anything. We haven't gotten any leads so far and even our usual look outs have nothing for us."

"It's as if whoever did this knew our routine, because no one thought it weird or bother to question the men picking up the delivery.", Seth said.

"Yeah, and the guys kept their faces covered, so no one got a good look at them.", added Dean.

"Cameron and I have heard nothing on streets about any new gangs or individuals trying to work our territory.", Naomi said as Cameron nodded her head in agreement.

"So, back to my original question, is that candy ass Hemsley responsible for what is going on in our area?", The Rock asked again.

"I don't think so.", Booker-T said thoughtfully.

"Why is that Booker?"

"Because this is not Hunter's m.o. If it was Hunter, he would want you to know it is him. He wouldn't hide or seek behind your back. Whoever did this only stole and did enough damage to get our attention.", replied Booker-T.

"I agree. Also Hunter has nothing to gain from this. If it was Hunter he would have taken more than a couple of thousand and why trash our businesses when we could easily do the same to him.", Seth interjected.

"Plus, I found out through some sources that Hunter is experiencing the same issues in his territory.", Kofi added.

"Interesting. Well that explains it.", The Rock said cryptically.

"Explains what uncle?", Roman asked.

"I received a message from Hunter earlier this morning asking for a meeting tonight. He set the ground rules. Only five members from each group can attended, it is to take place on neutral ground at midnight."

"Where?", Dean asked.

"I get to choose where. So what do you think boys?", The Rock said as he turned to looked at the Usos.

"Well Unck, I think you should have it at the old abandon McMahon Warehouse. Its equal distance from our territories and away from Detective Cena and Bryan's prying eyes. We will be safe there.", replied Jimmy.

"Sounds good. I will send word to Hunter."

"Why would you want to meet with him uncle? This could be a trap.", Roman asked.

"Because Roman I need to make sure this is not one of Hunter's tricks and the only way I will know for sure is to meet him face to face. And if its not him we need to figure out who the candy ass is who is stealing from us before they get bolder.", The Rock said heatedly.

"Who is going with you, Rock?" Booker -T asked.

The Rock looked at his family sitting around the table. He knew without a doubt each would be willing to give their life for him, even though only 3 were related by blood. The rest were strays, unwanted by their families when he found on the streets, but they had become an important part of the gang he had formed, not just in his gang but in his life. "I will take Dean, Seth and the Usos."

Before Roman could protest it was Dean that spoke up first. "What about Roman?"

"I don't want Hunter anywhere near Roman.", The Rock stated.

"But we are a unit, without Roman we are incomplete.", Seth protested. It brought a smile to Roman's face to hear Seth say that, because it was exactly how he felt about them.

"I will not give Hunter the opportunity to use Roman against me."

"If Hunter is going to use anyone against you, I think he would use Alicia or Devon.", Booker-T said.

"Booker!", The Rock said angrily, he could see how terrified Alicia had gotten at the mention of their son.

"I am sorry Alicia, please forgive me. I did not mean to upset you."

"Its ok Book I know you mean well."

"But, Seth is right. Their strength is in their numbers, they compliment each other and they work well together. If you take Dean and Seth, then you need to take Roman as well.", Booker-T added.

The Rock sighed as looked at the Shield members, his gaze lingering on his nephew, his only link to his late brother Sika. If Sika had lived he would be proud of his son. Roman had grown up to be a good man, Rock's only regret is not being able to keep from his way of life, but it was what kept him safe.

"Come on uncle let me come with you. We are your best enforcers.", Roman pleaded.

"We wont let anything happened to him.", Seth implored.

"Yeah we've got each others back.", Dean chimed in.

The Rock weakened under their pleading faces, even as children he had a hard time saying no to them. Even he had to admit they were unstoppable as a unit and he needed his best by his side because undoubtedly Hunter would have his. "Alright but you stay near Dean and Seth."

"Babe, you should take Booker with you. You need people around you, who have dealt with Hunter in the past.", Alicia said with concern. "It will make me feel better about the situation." She gazed at The Rock tenderly. Alicia didn't know what she would do if she lost The Rock and she never wanted to find out.

"For you my Fox anything.", The Rock said as his eyes locked with Alicia's. He could see she was worried, but would not protest his going because she knew he had to for the family. Alicia smiled appearing to be calm because that is what a mother does but her stomach was tied in knots and her hands sweaty at the thought of The Rock facing Hunter.

"What about the rest of us?", Jey asked.

"I want the rest of you to secure the outside perimeter. I wanted you to make sure the Helmsleys don't try to ambush us."

Since everyone was given their assignments. They started to leave the table to get ready for tonight. After a few minutes the only people left in the room were The Rock, Booker-T and Alicia.

"I think Book brought up a good point, if the theft and vandalism was enough to get our attention. Then who is trying to get our attention, if not Hunter?", Alicia asked, fear creeping into her body at the thought of who it could be.

"Any ideas Book?", The Rock asked but he knew the answer already.

"Well there is only one person that likes to fuck with your mind before making his big splash.", Booker-T replied.

"Heyman", Alicia whispered the name as if it were a curse.

"Heyman", Booker-T and The Rock said in unison. It was a name they had hoped after17 years would never hear again.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions until after the meeting. It could still be Hunter. "

* * *

The Helmsleys had finished eating breakfast and made their way into Hunter's study room. Hunter sat behind his large mahogany desk with Stephanie sitting on one edge of the desk. The four chairs directly in front of Hunter's desk were being occupied by Edge, Christian, Kane and his son Baron. The sofa behind them sat Randy Orton with a Bella on each side with Fandango sitting on one arm of the sofa and Dolph on the other. Raven sat on a chair next to Dolph. "I am glad you are all here.", Hunter said, as he looked at his family, he was proud of all them. When he had found them, they were destitute, pick pockets and whores but under his tutelage they had become respected and important members of his crew. He loved them all and he knew they would do anything for him.

"It has been brought to my attention as I am sure you are all aware of the situation happening in the Copeland sector." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Someone has been stealing from us and vandalizing local businesses, which of course cuts more into our revenue. I want to know what you have found out."

"Christian and I have already brought it to Hunter's attention that we have questioned the locals and one seems to know anything.", Edge informed the group.

"Our usual go to people don't have any information for us either.", Baron stated.

"It's like these slimy bastards knew our method because nobody thought to question them.", Dolph interjected.

"Whoever they are, they are also smart because they were wearing sunglasses and hats to cover their faces, so we were not able to get a description.", Nikki added.

"So we basically have no leads.", Hunter stated as he looked around the room.

Raven could feel the anxiety in the room. No one liked disappointing Hunter and it surprised her that no one had any ideas or leads as to who was responsible. They were all good at having a handle on their sectors and taking a care of anyone who got out of line. The Helmsleys were feared in their territory but also respected by those that occupied it. If any of the locals had problems they preferred going to the Helmsleys for justice because it would be swift and fair.

"Hunter, I have not heard of any new rivals or gangs in our territory. The only thing I can think of is it has to be The Rock.", Randy said.

"What do you think Kane?", Hunter asked, his trusted advisor.

"I don't think it is The Rock. He has as much to lose as we do by breaking the treaty. Also, I hear he is having similar problems.", Kane said.

"But are you sure?", Hunter asked, looking at Kane intently.

"Anything is possible Hunter.", Kane replied.

"Which is why I have arranged a meeting with The Rock tonight. I need to settle this. I need to know for sure he is involved or not." There were intakes of breath and some muttering "what".

"Hunter are you sure that is wise. I mean he could use this opportunity to take you out.", Randy said with concern. Hunter arched his brow at Randy's boldness. Randy immediately realized his mistake in questioning Hunter so openly. "I am sorry Hunter, but we just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern but if we are going to start a war. I want to make sure it is being done for the right reasons and that we are not being manipulated into it. The only way I can know for sure is to see him face to face."

"When will the meeting take place?", Raven asked.

"Tonight at midnight on neutral ground. Only five from each gang will be allowed to attended. And I have decided that I want Kane, Randy, Dolph and Raven to come with me.", Hunter said with finality not wanting any arguing.

"Moments ago, I received word that The Rock has chosen the old McMahon Warehouse for the meeting.", Stephanie said as she looked at the group. "While Hunter and the others are inside with The Rock the rest of you need to secure the outside perimeter to make sure there are no surprise attacks or unwanted visitors like Cena." Stephanie's voice was steady and composed but inside she was trembling. The thought of going to war again was chilling, she remembered the last time they had went to war with Heyman and nearly lost everything. She did not want a repeat. She did not want to lose Hunter.

"Well you all know what you have to do, so lets get to it. We have a couple of hours before we meet with the Samoans, so lets make sure everything is ready and everyone is in place." With Hunters last words everyone started to leave. "Kane, Randy, Dolph and Raven, stay."

"If you need anything let me know", Stephanie said as she leaned in and kissed Hunter gently on the lips, which he gladly returned. She then turned and smiled to the other four in the room. "Be good and protect him."

"We will.", they said in return as she left the room. Hunter once again took his seat behind his desk and the others followed sitting in the seats in front of his desk.

Hunter immediately got down to business. "Raven in the meeting at some point I will give you a signal and I want you to put Roman into compromising position, so if I give you the order you take his life.", Hunter said critically.

"But Hunter, we are just there to talk by doing this wont we insight a war?", Raven said surprised at Hunter's request. It was not that she couldn't do it or had qualms about taking someone's life especially if they threatened her family but it seemed Hunter was doing this in a panic and not in his usual calm demeanor.

Hunter slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. "What I need right now is for you to follow orders not question them. You two (referring to Dolph and Raven) were not here when we were at war. You don't know what it is like to almost lose everything, to watch those closest to you die.", Hunter shouted.

Raven instantly bowed her head looking at her hands in her lap, she did not mean to upset Hunter.

"Raven look at me", Hunter said in a gentler tone. He did not mean to shout at her but he needed her and Dolph to understand the importance of tonight's meeting, he needed them to follow his directive without question.

He continued once he had her attention again. "I have never mislead any of you and everything I have done has been to protect this family.", Hunter stated, staring at Raven and Dolph.

"Yes Hunter.", they both said.

"You don't ask the person who is trying to end you if they are because you wont get an honest answer. No you force it from them by threatening what they hold dear. I wont use his son, he is to young and innocent but his nephew is a different matter. So what I need to know Raven with all the training you received can you do this?"

"Yes of course Hunter. What does he look like?", Raven asked.

"I thought you might ask, unfortunately this is the best I could do with such short notice.", Hunter said as he grabbed a 4X7 photo out of his top drawer and handed it to Raven. "His name is Roman Reigns." Raven looked at the photo it was not a good picture it was fuzzy and Roman's face was turned away from the camera. She could see he had long thick black hair that was tied back in a neat bun at his neck. His skin was a caramel color and he had a nicely trimmed beard, which was pretty much all she could see of his face. He appeared to have broad shoulders and the one bicep she could see was very well defined with muscles. There was something familiar about the man in the photo.

"Hunter how do you know Roman will even be there?", Dolph asked.

"Because it is the most logical choice. The Shield are his best soldiers, its what I would do." Hunter then started to tell Dolph and Randy about what he expected from them. He wanted them to somehow separate Roman from the others so Raven could get her chance. After 30 minutes more of discussing strategy, the meeting finally ended.

* * *

When Roman arrived back to loft he shared with Dean and Seth, Eva Marie was outside in the parking lot leaning against her car obviously waiting for him. Eva Marie was a tall beautiful woman with red flaming hair. Roman wish he could have loved her but his heart was not in it. He almost asked her to marry him because it was what his uncle and everyone else wanted him to do. But, she deserved to have someone who would love her back as much as she loved them.

"Hey Eva Marie.", Seth and Dean said as they past her to go into their loft.

"Hi Seth. Hi Dean."

"Hi Eva Marie", Roman said as he got closer to her.

"Is that all I get. We did date for 2 years after all.", Eva said with a pout.

Roman smiled and gave her a light hug but she was having none of it and gave him a big bear hug. They stood their for a couple of moments as Eva Marie hugged Roman and he hugged her back. When she stepped back out of his embraced, she kissed him on the lips. Roman was startled at first but did not want to hurt her feelings by pushing her away. He let the kiss go on for a few more seconds before finally pulling away.

"Don't you miss me Roman?", Eva Marie said a little hurt by Roman's coldness.

"Of course I do but as a friend and nothing more.", Roman did not mean to sound cold but he did not want to give her any hope that they would get back together.

"I don't understand it Roman. Its like one day you fell out of love with me. What did I do? Tell me so I can fix it.", Eva Marie yelled in frustration as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Its nothing you did Eva Marie. I just don't feel the same. I hadn't for a long time I just didn't know how to tell you. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I couldn't go on pretending I felt something that I didn't." Oh shit Roman couldn't believe he just said that to her but it had been 3 months since they broke up and she still was trying to get back with him.

"PRENTEND!", Eva Marie shouted as she slapped Roman hard across the face. "You son of a bitch, I loved you. There's somebody else isn't there!"

Roman rubbed his cheek, he undoubtedly had her hand print on his cheek. "Look, I am not having this conversation with you. We broke up and its time that you moved on.", Roman said as he walked past her to the building's entrance.

But Eva Marie was not letting it go. "You bastard who is she?" She followed Roman and started to pound his back with her fist. "Who is she?"

Roman whirled around and grabbed her by her wrist. "Stop it Eva Marie. Its over and what I do and whoever I do it with is none of your business."

Eva Marie was crying hard and her face was red with anger and tears streaked her cheeks. "I bet its Naomi or Cameron."

Roman was trying to be patient and understanding but it had been 3 months and he was tired of her constant phone calls, texts and unannounced visits. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than what he had but enough was enough. "You don't know her O.K.", Roman shouted in frustration. His statement seemed to calm Eva Marie, its as if she needed confirmation of her beliefs to let go.

"Fine, I hope she hurts you as much as you hurt me, you bastard." Eva Marie then walked away. Roman sighed and slouched his shoulder, he really did feel like bastard right now for hurting Eva Maria. Maybe Dean and Seth were right, he needed to get professional help. He felt guilty for being with Eva Maria as if he were cheating on Robin a figment of his imagination. God he was crazy for pining for a woman that didn't exist and pushing away one that did.

* * *

The ride back to Raven's apartment was quiet. She was so engrossed in the photo, she traced the outline of his chin and hairline with her fingertips, trying to remember why he felt so familiar.

"Raven", Dolph inquired softly, ever since Hunter had given Raven the photo of Roman she couldn't stop looking at it. It was strange, he was actually getting jealous with how fascinated she was by the picture.

Raven tore her eyes away from Roman's photo to look at Dolph. "Yes"

"We're here", Dolph said. Raven couldn't believe she hadn't notice they were close to her apartment. She put the photo away, it would come to her later why Roman was so familiar to her.

Dolph had gotten out of the car and went to open the passenger's side door. He held his hand out to Raven to help her out of the car and escorted her into the building. She took her keys out to open her door but Dolph took them from her and opened the door for her. Something was different with Dolph today, he was being extra attentive not that she mind but it usually meant something was up.

As she was about to enter her apartment, Dolph blocked her retreat and put his arms around her waist and stared at her as if asking for permission. Raven knew he wanted to kiss her, his blue eyes were filled with desire for her. She liked Dolph, she really liked him and felt comfortable around him. He was one of the few Raven had learned not to flinch when he touched her. But did she feel for him what she saw in his eyes. Well there was only one way to find out. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Dolph smiled and leaned in. He massaged his lips against her, they were soft. She closed her eyes and could feel his tongue brushing against her lips wanting access. She opened up for him and his tongue invaded her mouth. She tried to stay relaxed for him but suddenly memories of her childhood came flooding back. Of the many clients she was forced to kiss against her will. She could feel herself panicking. She opened her eyes reminding herself that this was Dolph and he cared about her and was trying to show her how he felt. But it was no use Raven stiffened in his arms and pulled back from the kiss. Dolph felt her stiffen and immediately ended the kiss.

She had her head down looking at the ground. Dolph was hurt and felt rejected by her, she obviously didn't feel the way he felt about her. He turned and started to walk away in anger.

Raven looked up and saw as he walked away. "Dolph", she said as she run up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his back. Dolph stopped and stood rigid against her. "Please Dolph, you are one of my best friends. I need you, please don't be angry with me."

Dolph melted against her. How could he be angry with her? It was not her fault that she did not feel the same but it still hurt. "I am not angry with you Raven. I am just hurt and disappointed but I will get over it.", he said as he undid her hold on him and continued to walk away never looking back.

Raven watched him leave. Why couldn't she love him. Dolph was a good man and he made her laugh. He was patient with her and never got mad when she would flinch whenever he touched her. Over time she had become accustom to him and even welcomed his touches. Why couldn't she be normal? Would she ever meet a man she could completely give herself to or would she always be alone? Raven sighed and walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her.


	5. The Meeting

**10 P.M.**

It was 2 hours before their meeting with the Samoans, Raven arrived at the Helmsley home and parked her motorcycle in front. Hunter greeted her at the door.

"Something happened between you and Dolph?", Hunter asked. Normally, where ever Raven was Dolph was usually not far behind. Also, Dolph had come earlier without Raven and when he tried to question him. Dolph shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes", Raven answered as they made their way to the living room. Raven was dressed all in black. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a leather jacket that came to her waist, black jeans with black 3 inch heel combat boots which made her 5'7 frame taller. She needed her height to be more even with her target. Her raven hair was pulled back in a French braid.

Hunter was wearing a dark blue suit with black dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and black shoes. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?", he asked with concern. He could see the sadness in her hazel eyes.

"He kissed me.", Raven whispered, unable to meet his gaze, her eyes wondered to his chest.

"And?"

"And I couldn't help it Hunter. Memories from when I was in that place came back. I - I"

Hunter embraced her. "It's ok." He had hoped that Dolph would have been the man in Raven's life, he loved them both and they were good together, but it was not meant to be.

Raven returned his hug and rested her cheek on his shoulder, she was glad he was not mad at her. She knew Hunter wanted her and Dolph to be a couple.

"One day you will meet someone who will make you forget. You just have to keep yourself open to it.", he said soothingly. He wished he could eraser those images from her mind, he did everything he could to make her life better since the day he rescued her. He gave her a secure home, educated her, gave her his last name and even sent her way for a year to learn how to defend herself by any means necessary and in doing so she became one of his best assassins. He had not meant for her life to turn out that way but she had become an important instrument in keeping their businesses running smoothly and the family safe.

Hunter pulled away from her and cradled her face in the palm of his hands. "Will you be ok for tonight? If not I will understand. I can have Baron come instead."

Raven smiled up at Hunter. "I will be fine and so will Dolph. We will not disappoint you."

Hunter kissed her on the forehead. "I could never be disappointed in you or Dolph.", he said as he released her and walked over to the portrait that hung above the fireplace. Raven followed and stood beside him and looked up at the portrait.

It was a picture of a man with long blond wavy hair and blue mischievous eyes. He had a lopsided grin and his defined arms were crossed in front of his equally defined chest. He was wearing a beige cowboy hat and a white t-shirt. Below the picture on the frame it read Shawn Michaels.

"He was a good friend and brother. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about him or miss him or wish he was here by my side. It was the reason I raised my voice to you and Dolph this morning." Hunter turned from the portrait of Shawn and looked at Raven. "I don't want to lose any of you. If you are not a 100% or not comfortable with what I ask then tell me know."

Raven could see Hunter meant what he said. She wished she had met Shawn. She had heard many stories about Hunter and Shawn and how close they were and how his death changed Hunter. Hunter once had long blond hair like Shawn but had cut it extremely short the day Shawn died. Many said that when Shawn died the fun in Hunter died too, replaced by the somber man that stood before her.

"I am fine Hunter. I swear I will do as you ask. I will not let you down. But by me exposing myself to the Samoans tonight my identity will no longer be a secret and Detective Cena and Bryan will be able to put a name to the face.", Raven said voicing her final concern.

"I know but this is important and it must be done. At least you can come home now and you no longer have to hide. Now lets go down to the basement with the others and finish getting ready for tonight."

* * *

Roman, Dean, Seth and Booker-T were getting ready for tonight's meeting. All four men were pretty much wearing the same thing: black long sleeve shirts, a black bullet proof vest, black cargo pants and black boots. They were choosing weapons they could conceal and felt comfortable using. They wanted to be prepared for any situation.

"Roman" The men looked up from what they were doing and saw The Rock standing in the door way. For tonight, The Rock decided to wear blue jeans, a grey dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, a black leather jacket and black boots. "Come with me Roman, I want to talk to you." Roman stood up and followed his uncle as the rest of the men continued to get ready. They went down the hall to The Rock's study, once inside The Rock closed the door.

"I don't want you taking unnecessary risks tonight.", The Rock said was he went to the mantle above the fireplace and picked up an 8X11 frame. It was a picture of his younger brother Sika. Roman looked so much like his father, The Rock thought as he turned to look at his nephew. "I had promised your father that if anything ever happened to him that I would watch over you. Never in my wildest dreams did I think anything would happened to your parents because of me. I will always live with the guilt of knowing their death was my fault and I am truly sorry for that Roman."

"Uncle", Roman tried to interrupt but his uncle raised his hand stopping him.

"Let me finish Roman. I have tried to shield you as much as I could from true evil. Unlike Seth and Dean, whom have led rougher lives, you have never taken a life, but tonight when we face The Helmsley's you can not hesitate because believe me Hunter won't. You have to be prepared to defend yourself at all cost. Do you understand?", The Rock said gravelly as he walked up to his nephew and with his free hand gripped the back of Roman's neck and brought their foreheads together in a affectionate gesture.

Roman placed his hand and his uncle's arm and looked at him. "I will be fine uncle and I will do whatever I have to do to keep us safe. Believe that." Roman said with determination and paused before continuing. "I don't blame you for my parents death. I have to admit I did at first but its not your fault they were used as pawns against you. You did everything Heyman asked of you and it still didn't matter to the bastard. One day I will get my revenge but I want you to know I am here by your side by choice. I will not let you down."

The Rock smiled at his nephew, he was fearless like his father. "You could never let me down Roman." The Rock released Roman and put the picture back on the mantle. Changing the subject, wanting the mood to be lighter, The Rock said, "I heard what happened with Eva Marie this morning."

Roman groaned, damn they had big mouths. "Yeah, I guess she still isn't over it.", Roman said shyly.

"I guess not, you're a hard act to follow. But why did you tell her there was someone else? I mean if there is that's great. I would like to meet her.", The Rock said a matter a factly.

Dean and Seth were definitely getting their asses kicked when he got them alone. "There is no one uncle. I just said that so she would stop thinking there was a chance we would get back together."

"I see. She was a nice girl and beautiful."

"I just wasn't feeling it uncle. I want what my parents had, what you and Alicia have. I just wasn't feeling it with Eva Maria."

"I understand Roman. One day you will meet the one that is perfect for you. But right now we need to concentrate on the meeting tonight. Let's get back to the others and finish getting ready."

* * *

The Samoans were already there in the abandon warehouse as the Helmsleys arrived. The Rock was sitting on a crate with Booker-T and Seth on his right and Dean and Roman planking his left.

As the Helmsleys approached, Raven made sure to stand behind Randy and Kane, obstructing the Samoans' view of her. Dolph looked around and found a crate for Hunter to sit on. Once seated, Kane took his place to Hunter's left with Randy and Dolph to his right with Raven behind them.

The two groups were only a few feet apart. Hunter and The Rock stared at each other. It had been a long time since both men had been this close. Each noticing not much had changed, they were both still in great shape. The only difference was they now had some gray in their hair.

Roman and Dean were trying to get a good look at the 5th member of the Helmsley's party but Randy and Dolph appeared to be blocking them. Dolph smirked at Roman, drawing his attention away from Raven. While Randy distracted Dean by smacking his fist into the palm of his hand, as if challenging Dean to a fight.

Raven couldn't get a good look of Roman because she was hiding behind Dolph and Randy and if she tried it would only expose her to the Samoans. Hunter didn't want the Samoans to know that the 5th member of their group was a woman, he wanted the element of surprise. But she knew that it was Roman that stood to her right. She could tell by his side profile that it was him because his thick black hair was tied back in a bun like in the picture and his trimmed beard.

"It's been a while." Hunter was the first to speak.

"17 years to be exact."

"I heard you and Alicia had a son, congratulations."

The Rock nodded his head accepting Hunter's salutations. "I heard you and Steph finally had a son after your 3 daughters. His name is Jack right." The Rock wanted Hunter to know that he also kept taps on him. He was rewarded by the suddened tightness of Hunter's jaw and the flicker of anger that dashed across his features. The Rock grinned.

The smug bastard, Hunter thought. What really irked him was the similarity in which he said his wife's name. Only he called her Steph. "Why don't we skip the pleasantries and get to the point of this meeting.", Hunter stated tightly.

Raven watched Hunter, curious about his spark of anger and The Rock's use of Steph instead of Stephanie. Raven shook her head of those thoughts and focused on Hunter waiting for his signal.

"Rumor has it that your boys are coming on to our territory stealing our product and vandalizing our businesses.", The Rock stated.

"That's funny because rumor has it that your boy's are doing the same on Helmsley's territory."

"Well I don't know where the hell your getting your information from but there is nothing you guys have that we want."

"Really, well $200,000 says otherwise."

"Are you accusing us of stealing? You ass wipe!

"I don't know should I be.", Hunter said, choosing to ignore the insult.

"Fuck you Hunter. We have been doing good both in our legal and illegal businesses. The Samoans have never had to steel."

"No you just break people's bones."

"That's calling the kettle black, considering you murder your competition.", The Rock retorted.

"If that were true, you would be dead.", Hunter said menacingly.

"You son of a bitch! Are you threatening me?", The Rock shouted, as he stood up and pulled the gun out from the back of his pants and pointed it at Hunter. Kane immediately stood in front of Hunter shielding him from The Rock's gun.

Raven remained calm, keeping her eyes trained on Hunter. He gave the signal and she immediately went into action. The retractable baton in the sleeve of her jacket slid into her right hand, she pushed the button and the baton extended to its full length. Raven kept the baton to her side and quietly walked up behind Roman. Everyone was distracted by their leaders arguing. No one paid attention to Raven.

Raven swung the baton back and then with all her strength she swung it forward against the back of Roman's knees. The Samoan groaned and buckled under the force of the blow. She dropped to one knee behind him, digging her other knee into the middle of his back. She then grabbed the bun of his hair and laced her fingers through it and gripped it tightly, forcing the big Samoan to lean back. As she was leaning him back, she reached down into her boot and pulled out a military 7 inch knife and pressed it against his throat. In a matter of seconds, Raven Helmsley had Roman Reigns at her mercy.

Roman stood watching his uncle arguing with Hunter, ready to intervene if he needed his help. Suddenly, Roman felt intense pain in the back of his knees and his legs giving out from under him. The moment his knees hit the ground, he felt someone's knee in the middle of his back. Then a vice grip on the bun of his hair forcing him to lean back exposing his neck. Before Roman could respond to the attack and break the hold he felt a cool sharp blade against his throat, which caused him to halt all movement. Fuck! Fuck! How did he let this happen to a woman of all things. Roman couldn't see her face because of how far she had him leaning against her knee but he knew it was a woman. He could smell her perfume which was gardenias, eerily it smelled familiar.

Everyone drew their weapons ready to fire. Then all movement in the room came to a halt as all eyes fell on Roman and Raven. Dean and Seth were in shock, how did the tables turn so quickly they thought.

The Rock's heart was going a million miles per second, it was like reliving a nightmare. "You mother fucker! You tell that bitch to let him go."

"First put the fucken guns away and tell your boys to back down.", Hunter said smugly.

The Rock only hesitated for a second and immediately put the gun away. He looked over at Booker-T, Seth and Dean and they did the same and took a step back.

"Now you tell them to do the same.", The Rock demanded of Randy and Dolph. Hunter looked at them and they put their guns away and also took a step back.

Throughout their exchange, Raven was concentrating on her breathing, focusing on her hold, waiting for Hunter to tell her what to do next. She didn't want to accidentally kill Roman or kill him too soon. She had to be patient and wait. Never once did she look down, her eyes were solely on Hunter.

Fuck, they were using him against his uncle like Heyman had done with his parents. Roman tried to struggle but her grip on him was firm. He then tried to squeeze her midsection with his right arm but to no avail. Raven gritted her teeth and wince against the iron hold Roman's arm had around her waist. She soon got the upper hand as she dug the blade of her knife deeper against his throat breaking the skin. Soon trickles of blood started to run down his neck and his hold on her loosened and she could breath again.

"Roman stop moving!", Seth pleaded, he was horrified at the vulnerable position his brother was in and pissed that he was helpless to do anything but watch.

"What do you want Hunter?", The Rock demanded he was seething with anger.

"I want to know what's up with these sudden attacks?", Hunter asked seriously.

"I don't know Hunter. They are happening to me to. Now tell that bitch to let him go.", The Rock barked.

Hunter and The Rock heatedly stared at each other. "Her name is Raven.", Hunter said. The Rock looked over at the woman that held his nephew. She was stoically holding her pose, her eyes totally on Hunter. It was unnerving to say the least.

Hunter wanted to believe The Rock but long ago his need for peace cost him his best friend and Hunter would not make the same mistake twice. "Why should I believe you?", Hunter asked.

"Because its the truth. Because for the past 17 years we have kept to our own territories. Never once breaking the treaty.", The Rock said in frustration.

"Then why are you so easily readily to believe we broke the treaty?", Hunter demanded.

"Because your the mother fucker that likes to fuck with people's heads. You are after all The Game." The Rock looked over at his nephew and then Dean. Dean had managed to move closer to Roman. Their eyes locked for a moment before The Rock returned his attention to Hunter. "Let him go! Now Hunter!"

"Why should I? Why should I trust you?"

"I have had enough of this shit. DEAN!", The Rock roared.

In a matter of seconds, Dean took the 9MM out of his pocket and stepped up to Raven and put the barrel of the gun to her temple.

"If she kills Roman then Dean will kill her."


	6. The Meeting pt 2

**Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and sooner. :)**

* * *

"If she kills Roman then Dean will kill her.", The Rock vehemently said. He could tell Hunter cared for the girl because Hunter corrected him when he called her a bitch, plus he had went to great pains to keep her identity a secret.

The tension in the room was thick as all eyes rested on Hunter, waiting to see what his next move would be. Hunter had his best poker face on as he turned to look at Raven. His heart leaped in his throat, but to the world he appeared calm and collect. Dean had the barrel of his gun pressed against her temple. Hunter could kick himself a thousand times for putting her in this vulnerable position, however his heart swelled with pride. Raven showed not a single hint of fear, her eyes trained on him, waiting for his orders. Her grip on Roman's body did not falter nor the hand that held the knife to Roman's throat. He knew she was willing to die for him. All he had to do was give the order and she would kill Roman, but he was not ready to lose her.

Raven was experiencing many feelings she did not quite understand. The hand that held the knife against Roman's throat was rubbing up against his bare skin causing jolts of electricity to run throughout her body. She had never experienced anything like this before, she slowly inhaled and exhaled getting her emotions under control. She refocused on Hunter and her body straining to hold her position. Roman's weight was becoming to much for her. She could feel the barrel of the gun on her right temple, but she ignored it as she ignored the sensations she was feeling from the contact with Roman's skin and held her position. She would gladly give her life for her family, for Hunter.

Roman tried to move but the blade against his neck was sharp and his every movement only made it dig deeper into his skin. As soon as he saw an opening he would take it and even though it went against everything he believed in, he would kill this bitch. Who was he kidding? He couldn't kill a woman but he would at least punch her. Or maybe he would fuck her until she screamed for mercy. Roman couldn't believe he was having these thoughts, but the skin from her fingers that held the knife against his throat were brushing up against his neck, making his skin tingle. What the hell was wrong with him? He was going to be killed by this woman and he was being turned on by her touch and the smell of her perfume. Roman was snapped out of his thoughts as he tried to focus on who was speaking and what they were saying.

Kane cleared his throat. All eyes went from Hunter to him. Kane could see the situation had gotten completely out of hand. How could it not considering both men were hot headed and passionate and prone to let their emotions. Even though, Hunter appeared to be a model of control he was often led by his emotions as was The Rock. Kane was not prepared to see Raven die. He loved her as if she were his daughter. He knew Hunter would be devastated by her lose but his pride would not let him back down so Kane would do it for him. "We did not come here to start a war, nor watch Raven die nor do I think you guys are ready to see Roman die. So why don't we put our weapons down and take a step back?", Kane said as calmly as possible lowering his gun. Hunter diverted his attention from The Rock to Kane, glaring at him for his interference.

Booker-T shook his head in agreement. It had been a long time since he had seen a person killed in front of him and he was not ready to watch Roman die over a pissing contest. He loved all of his family, especially these three boys. How could he not, he watched them all grow up and helped form the men they were today. He knew it would destroy The Rock if something happened to Roman because of him but his animosity toward Hunter was clouding The Rock's judgment. Booker-T saw what Kane was doing and followed his lead. "He's right Rock, we did not come here to start a war or watch Roman die. We came here to figure out who is stealing and vandalizing our businesses, so tell Dean to stand down.", Booker-T tried to reason with The Rock.

"I know that Book, but he's the one that started this.", The Rock hollered pointing his finger at Hunter.

"Me! Your the one that put a gun in my face.", Hunter said with exasperation.

"Look what difference does it make. Hunter tell Raven to let Roman go.", Kane pleaded, because he knew Raven would ignore him. The only orders she would take would be Hunter's.

"No, not until he tells Dean to put his gun away."

"Rock come on man, you drew first.", Booker-T implored.

The Rock clapped his jaw down hard and stared at Hunter then glanced over at his nephew. He could see blood trickling from his neck from trying to struggle out of the hold but to no avail. Then his eyes roamed over Raven, her face was stoic even though her body must be screaming from pain having to hold that position for so long. He knew without a doubt that she would kill Roman at Hunter's command and that she would accept her fate. The Rock had no choice. "Dean stand down.", The Rock ordered.

Dean lowered his gun and took a few steps back. The Rock turned and glared at Hunter.

"Let him go Raven."

Raven removed the knife from Roman's neck and pushed him off her leg. Roman rolled off, falling to the ground face first, in a thump. Dean reached out and hooked his arm around one Roman's biceps and helped him to his feet, dragging toward their side.

Raven was having difficulty standing up, her muscles were stiff and aching from holding the position for so long. Dolph saw her difficulty and stepped forward, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up, while his other hand held his gun. He then moved back to his position beside Randy.

Once Hunter and The Rock saw their kin were safe they went back to quarrelling. The groups attention was on their leaders.

Roman turned to look at the woman that held his life in her hands just seconds ago. Their eyes locked. Gray meeting hazel. Their eyes widen in surprise. Their mouths fell open, neither able to believe, to comprehend that what they were witnessing was not a dream.

Its her!

Its him!

How could this be Roman thought, its her from his dreams. He could make those eyes out from anywhere and those long black lashes that surround them. Its Robin, all these years of having that dream he thought he was crazy but yet here she stood in the flesh. Her skin was olive colored like in his dreams and her hair black like a raven. He could see recognition in her hazel eyes. Roman wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, to verify that what he was seeing was real. Roman made an attempt to step forward but Dean pulled him back.

"Roman?", Dean muttered with concern as he held Roman tighter not understanding the look on his face. Roman snapped back to reality as he kept staring at her. She was a Helmsley and she almost took his life. His free hand went to the cut on his throat.

Raven paled as realization hit her hard, she almost killed Rowen no Roman. She never once believed what the old fortunate teller had told her. Sure she kidded around with Bree from time to time, but it was just a dream or so she thought. She had believed that Zelda was senile, but yet here he stood Rowen. His height, his caramel colored skin, his thick black hair, strands of it were loose from his bun and she could see it was long like in her dreams. Suddenly, Raven felt the overwhelming need to throw up.

"Raven what's wrong?", Dolph whispered in concern. He could see she had turned pale and her body was quivering in his arm. Raven tore eyes from Roman. He was a Samoan, her enemy.

"Nothing", she whispered.

Before Dolph could question her any further, their leaders' voices rang out as their argument became heated once again.

"Well if your not stealing from us and we are not stealing from you, then who is?!", The Rock roared. Before Hunter could respond a third party interrupted their exchange.

"That would be me!", came a booming voice from their left. A caucasian man dressed in a dark blue suit said as he walked toward the group, beside him stood a man that looked like the Incredible Hulk. He was also caucasian, wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. "Let me introduce myself in case you have forgotten who I am. Lady ( he nodded toward Raven) and Gentlemen, my name is Paulll Hheeyman and my associate here is Brock Lesnar. I see nothing has changed, you two are still at each others throats. I would have thought after your little coup, you know in getting rid of me or so you thought, you two would have gotten along better." Heyman paused loving the shocked expressions on Hunter and The Rock's faces, it was priceless. It made Heyman feel giddy inside to have such an element of surprise, who said revenge wasn't fun. "Ahh I see I have your attention now."


	7. The Rescue

"Baron, its a trap!", Nikki yelled as she ran to him. When she finally reached him she was breathless.

"What do you mean Nicole?", Baron asked with concern as Nikki got her breathing under control. Beside him stood Edge, Christian and Fandango, they were on the roof top of the building across from where the meeting was taking place. Keeping watch and making sure the Samoans did not try anything. The Samoans were also on a roof top on the opposite side of the main building keeping watch as well.

"I was looking at the blueprints of the main building and discovered there are underground tunnels. I went to the entrance of the tunnels with Bree and we saw men going in."

"How many?", Edge inquired.

"At least two dozen." Nikki replied.

Baron's face turned pale as he looked at the main building where the meeting was taking place, where his father was. "Those fucken Samoan bastards I knew we couldn't trust them.", Baron raged.

"But they weren't Samoan.", Nikki said.

"How do you know?", Edge asked.

"Because Bree and I got close enough and they didn't look Samoan. Plus some of them had weird accents."

Edge and Christian looked at each other. "Heyman!" they said in unison.

"What?", Baron asked. He had heard his father say that name before, Heyman was who they had gone to war with 17 years ago.

"Hunter had a feeling that the Samoans were not behind the robberies and the vandalism. He had a gut feeling that Heyman was back but he needed to make sure, which is why he wanted this meeting. Heyman often employed mercenaries from foreign countries to do his dirty work. He felt it would make it harder for authorities to trace crimes back to him if they got caught.", Edge explained. He had hoped Hunter was wrong, he did not want to battle with Heyman again but it looked like they had no choice.

Baron ran toward the exit, but was stopped by Christian. "What the fuck to you think your doing?", Christian asked, as he tackled the 6'8 giant to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me Chris. I have to help my father!"

"Baron get a grip! The Samoans are across the way do you honestly think they are going to let you just walk into the building. They will kill you before you even get the door open." Edge said.

"Baron please listen to Edge.", Nikki pleaded with him. She had strong feelings for Baron and the last thing she wanted was to see him die.

Baron looked up at Nikki and calmed down. "Ok fine let me up."

Edge nodded to Christian to let Baron go.

Once Baron stood up he asked, "So what do you have in mind?"

Edge smiled and looked at Fandango. "Go flag the twins down, let them know we need to talk." As the group watch Fandango leave, Edge turned and looked at their confused faces. "We will need their help.", he said simply.

* * *

Hunter and The Rock stood in stun silence, they never thought they would see this man again, it had been 17 years after all. But here he stood this hateful man, this man that took someone away from them, someone they cared for and loved. For Hunter it was his best friend Shawn Michaels. Hunter often thought of Shawn and missed his old friend throughout the years. Hunter had thought with time he would forget that the pain would lessen or at least move on but he hadn't. Hunter's shock was slowly turning to rage as he stared at Heyman.

For The Rock, it was his younger brother Sika and his wife that Paul had taken away from him. Not only did he miss his brother and sister in law but guilt eat at him knowing he had orphaned his nephew. If he could The Rock would have taken his brother's place. The past 17 years had been hell especially seeing Roman grow up and look more like his father. The Rock wanted to kill Heyman. He wanted to make him suffer for killing his beloved brother. He wanted vengeance for his nephew.

Kane, Randy and Booker-T looked from their leaders to Heyman. Paul always knew how to make an entrance, they thought. Not much had changed with Paul, he was thicker around the midsection and had less hair on his head and he still liked dressing in designer suits.

Dolph, Seth and Dean stood looking at this man called Heyman. He had caused their leaders so much grief, to them it was finally good to put a name to the face. They had heard many stories not just from their leaders but from the people that lived in their territory about Paul Heyman's cruelty. As Dolph took in Paul's appearance he could not understand the big deal. He looked like an ordinary businessman in his fifties. He was 5'11 and pudgy. Dolph could take him, he knew he could and he would gladly do it for Hunter.

Seth and Dean glanced over to Roman, they were concern for him. They knew he harbored great hatred for Heyman that Roman long for the day to exact his revenge on the man that had taken the two most important people from him, his parents. His body was shaking with anger, his jaw clamped tightly closed. His hands balled into a fist at his sides, so tight his knuckles were white. His eyes were wild with rage. He looked like he was ready to tackle Heyman and Seth and Dean would be by his side to help their brother.

Roman had many emotions running through his body first shock, then anger and now pure blind rage. Here stood the man that had showed no mercy to his parent and killed them way before their time. Finally, he would have his revenge.

Raven looked over at Hunter she could see the disbelieve on his face as it slowly turned to rage. So, this was Heyman, Raven thought, the man that had caused Hunter so much misery. Raven did a side glance to her right then to her left. The room was filling up with men, undoubtedly they were Heyman's men. Raven felt a cold hand close around her heart. If these men were here then what happened to those that were suppose to be securing the outside perimeter. Raven cleared her head of these thoughts, she had to focus on Hunter and getting him out of here safely, she would worry about the others later. Raven slipped her knife back into her boot and grabbed the gun from the inside pocket of her jacket and moved closer to Hunter.

Suddenly the room erupted into chaos as Hunter, The Rock and Roman charged toward Heyman, who continued to have a smug look on his face. Kane grabbed Hunter, he could see Heyman had a plan as men began to fill the room. Booker-T realized the same and caught The Rock before he could touch Paul. It was Roman who got the closest to Paul but was blocked by Brock Lesnar, he roared at the interference and leaped in the air.

Raven was in awe of Roman and his rage, he leaped in the air as if he were Superman. As he came down his fist connected with Lesnar's jaw, knocking the hulk of the man to the ground. Roman land on the ground with one knee down, he flipped his head back sending some of his hair flying back, looking at Paul with murder in his eyes as he was about to charge him once more. This time there was nothing between him and Paul.

Paul was unfazed by the young man. He had done his research and knew Roman could be emotional. He was confident his men would kill Roman before laid a hand on him.

Raven could see the smug look on Paul's face and heard the cocking sound of guns ready to release a round. Raven's breathing became rugged as she realized Roman was in danger. Raven knew that if Roman took another step toward Heyman his men would shoot, possibly killing or wounding him, she couldn't let that happen. What if Hunter or the others were caught in the crossfire as well? What if she lost her chance with Rowen/Roman?

Raven didn't think she reacted, she rushed Roman wrapping her arms around his waist pushing him back. Roman was incessant, he wanted to get his hands around that weasel's neck and squeeze the life out of him. He couldn't understand why she was trying to stop him, didn't she know how he long for this day. He gripped her shoulders violently and was about to push her way but she cried out in pain, which made him look down. Those big beautiful hazel eyes looking up at him with pain, pain that he was causing her. He instantly loosened his grip. Roman was entranced, he could not pull his eyes away from the woman he had dreamed of for so long. Before he could say anything Seth and Dean were by his side looping one of their arms around his, pulling him back, holding him in place.

"My my now that was interesting." Paul said with amusement. "Just a second ago you were going to kill him at Hunter's request and now you save him. You're a clever girl but then again Hunter always liked his girls to be smart, which is probably why you're so special to him." Heyman said as he walked up to Raven.

When Heyman started to address her, she turned around and had her back to Roman. As Heyman came closer, she backed up against Roman as she realized Heyman was about to touch her. Raven did not like being touched especially by strangers who were men. She had her back pressed tightly against Roman's chest and her hands gripped his thighs to keep her balance. When Paul was close enough, he grabbed Raven by the jaw and turned her face from one side to the other, inspecting her as if she were cattle. "You are definitely a beauty." Heyman whistled.

His action reminded Raven, when she was forced to work in the brothel and men would scrutinize her to see if she was worthy enough for them. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she tried to calm her nerves. She could see the lust in his bitty black eyes. She had to resist the urge to punch him in the face, she knew it would only make things worse.

Roman could sense her uneasiness as he watched Heyman inspect her. Her grip on his thighs tightened and her nails started to dig through the material of his pants. However, she did not show her true emotions only disdain and defiance at his actions as she glared back at Paul. Suddenly Roman had this overwhelming need to protect her, as he struggled against Seth and Dean's hold with more vigor. "Leave her alone!" Roman growled at Heyman.

"Watch yourself Superman, unless you want help to an early grave." Heyman threatened.

"You watch yourself Heyman or you will find yourself 6 feet under.", The Rock hissed. He wanted to help his nephew but the guns pointed at them made him stay where he was at.

"You heard him Heyman, leave her the fuck alone. Your fight is with me.", Hunter fumed. He would have gone to her but Kane held him in place.

Heyman had his back to Hunter and The Rock, he looked at Raven and then Roman with an evil satisfied grin. It sent a shiver down Raven's spine, she wondered what was the cause of that look.

Roman did not like how Heyman was looking at him or Raven, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wish Seth and Dean would let him go so he could kill the bastard with his bare hands.

Heyman finally released Raven's jaw and turned around to look at Hunter and The Rock. "Oh you know me gentlemen, I don't fight clean. I like to know the weaknesses of my enemies, so I can use it against them. I would say the little Raven here is your Achilles' heel Hunter. You kept her identity a secret for so long, heck I thought she was man. You wouldn't do that Hunter if she didn't mean something to you." Before Hunter could offer up any denials, Heyman turned his attention to The Rock. "I would say your nephew is yours Rock. Roman looks a lot like his father doesn't he. You've raised him since he was a child. I imagine you would do anything for him. Which is why my men are going to take them now to insure your cooperation gentlemen. When I am done with you two, you will have nothing. Everything you own, everything you have will be mine. I will make you two regret not killing me when you had the opportunity. Your mistake is my second chance." Heyman chuckled.

Suddenly there were six men surrounding, Raven, Roman, Seth and Dean. Two of the men had their guns against Seth and Dean's head. "Let him go.", one of them said. Reluctantly, they let Roman go, they were no use to him if they were killed.

Two other men, grabbed Roman. He put up a fight, he would not let them take him and use him against his uncle the way they had his parents. If he died now it didn't matter, Heyman would kill him anyway. Roman looked over to Raven and saw her kick one of her captures in the groin and punched the other in the face. Raven was desperately fighting back, she could only imagine the horrors of what awaited her if they took her. She would rather die than to be used against Hunter.

A man with short brown hair and a trim beard, spun Raven around and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. Raven could taste blood in her mouth. She looked up at the towering figure above her. She was dazed from the blow. The man grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her to her feet then off the ground. "Your going to stop this nonsense and come with me. Do you hear me?", he said with an English accent as he shook her.

Raven's response was to spit blood in his face. "Fuck you!", she growled. She noticed he had tattoos on each of his biceps. The man was about to strike her again but was stopped by Roman who had punched him from behind in the kidney. The Englishman instantly let Raven go as he fell to his knees in pain.

Roman had manage to fight off the two men. Roman's fury gave him strength as he saw the Englishman hit Raven. Roman grabbed Raven by the wrist and pulled her to his side. "Stay beside me.", he whispered. Raven nodded her head in agreement. When Roman released her wrist, she placed her hands on his waist and followed his movements. Roman looked from his left to his right and saw Heyman's men closing in on them.

"I don't believe this! Its only two of them. What the fuck do I pay you guys for? Get them already!", Heyman hollered with impatience.

Abruptly, gun shots rang out and Heyman's man who was the closest to Roman and Raven clutch his chest. They could see the blood running down his body as he fell to the ground. Everyone started to duck for cover as more gun shots rang out. Roman grabbed Raven and hid behind some crates, he covered her body with his, shielding her from danger. Roman's pulse quickened at the intimate position, he had her in. He couldn't believe she was real that she was alive and underneath him. He was determine to protect her, he would not let them take her away from him, like they had in his dream.

Raven was face down on the floor with Roman on top of her. She was surprised by her response to Roman's body so close to hers, she did not find it repulsive or frightening. In fact it was the opposite, she felt safe and warm in his embrace. She inhaled his natural essence, his scent reminded her of sandal wood, it made her feel calm even though everything around them was chaotic.

Roman looked up from where he was, the gun fire had started to finally slow down. He could see Jimmy, Jey and Koby fighting along side Randy, Edge and Baron. They were getting the upper hand pushing Heyman and his men back. Roman lifted his upper body up and looked down at Raven, she laid there quietly. He gently brushed the hair off her cheek, she turned and looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had an oval shaped face, smooth olive colored skin, and pink full lips. He softly caressed the area where the Englishman had slapped her. It was starting to bruise.

Again Raven was surprised by her response to Roman's touch, she did not flinch away. She welcomed it. She felt at ease with him, something she only ever felt with Hunter. As she returned his gaze, she noticed his steely gray eyes were soft and gentle as they looked back at her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside as he continued to stare at her.

The gun fire had finally stopped, seconds later, they could hear Hunter call out Raven's name. Before they could be separated, Roman found his voice. "Meet me tomorrow night at the Amosa Cannery, I will wait for you till midnight."

"That is Samoan Territory.", Raven whispered.

"I swear nothing will happened to you, you will be safe." Roman pleaded.

"Raven!", Hunter called out. Raven could hear the worry and concern in his voice as she moved out from under Roman. She stood up and so did Roman. He grabbed her by the hand and forced her to look at him. "Promise me that you will come.", he said in desperation. Raven couldn't say no to his soft plea. "I'll be there."

"Raven there you are! Thank god your all right.", Hunter said as Raven pulled her hand out of Roman's and went to him. Once she reached him, he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

Roman watched Raven go. "Uce your alive!", Jimmy and Jey said excitedly as they both hugged their cousin at the same time. "Yeah, I'm good. You guys saved my ass.", Roman said as he hugged them back.

"Yeah and don't you ever forget it Uce because you owe us one now.", Jimmy said teasingly.

The Rock, Seth and Dean were relieved Roman was alright, The Rock walked up to his nephew and grabbed him by the sides of his face and kissed his forehead then gave him a big bear hug. "Don't you ever scare the shit out of me like that again. I almost lost you twice in one night."

"I am sorry Unck.", Roman said as he looked over his uncle's shoulder to see Raven being hugged by Dolph. She looked up and their gazes met. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	8. Their Second Meeting

**Sorry it took so long to update but life has been crazy not to mention I must have redid this chapter a dozen times. I couldn't figure out if they should be mad, glad, defensive or totally enthralled with the other. So, this chapter ended up being fairly long, I didn't want to abruptly end it. I hope you enjoy**.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the way I portray of the characters are fictitious. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned. Just my own little fantasy world. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Roman"

"Roman!"

"ROOOMMAANNN!", Dean was annoyed by Roman's unresponsiveness and walked over to where Roman was sitting and smacked him behind the head, causing the Samoan's head to fall forward.

"What the fuck Dean?!", Roman said in an annoyed voice as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Dean.

"I keep calling you and your not answering me.", Dean said equally annoyed. "We have to stay alert and all morning long you have been daydreaming."

Roman turned his face away from Dean, so he couldn't see how red he got from his statement. Roman hardly got any sleep last night, all he could think about was Raven and the dream and what it all meant. He hadn't realized how preoccupied he was. "I am not daydreaming, I am thinking.", Roman grumbled as he stood up and went to his room.

He closed the door to his bedroom not wanting to be followed by Dean or Seth. He went to his bed and plopped himself in the center onto his stomach and hugged a pillow to one side of his face. He wanted to tell them that Raven was Robin that he was not crazy, but he was afraid of their reaction. What if they stopped him from going to see her tonight? She was a Helmsley after all and had tried to kill him. Roman subconsciously rubbed the wound on his neck, it hurt a little especially when he swallowed. He knew he was crazy to meet her alone but all he could remember was the look of surprise in her hazel eyes as recognition set in. No, he was not crazy he had to see her, but then what?

A few hours later, there was a soft knock at the door. Yet again, Roman was deep in thought, he didn't hear the knock on the door or when it opened or when it closed or the person that approached him. Roman slightly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed again when he saw it was Seth. He turned around and sat up with his back against the headboard as Seth sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

Seth's lips were pressed together in a thin line and his big brown eyes showed the concern he had for Roman. "Ro, what's going on? I know it was a shocker to see Heyman yesterday after all those years and not be able to get some measure of revenge and then him trying to kidnap you. On top of it all, to almost have your throat slashed by that Helmsley bitch-"

"Hey, don't talk about her that way.", Roman said heatedly. Seth arched his eyebrow by how protective Roman was of the woman who had his life in her hands and would have taken it, if Hunter had ordered her to. Roman could see the thoughts formulating behind Seth's eyes and quickly thought of a way to distract him because he was not ready to reveal that Raven was Robin at least not until he figured out the connection that was obviously between them.

"Your right it was a surprise to see Heyman. It brought back a lot of memories of my mom and dad and how they were killed. I keep thinking about how things were before it all went down. How things would have been different if they had lived.", Roman said remorsefully.

Seth reached out and hugged Roman. " I am sorry Ro." Seth felt bad for Roman, he and Dean never had loving or caring parents. It wasn't until The Rock had taken them in that they knew what it was to be apart of family to have someone care whether you lived or died. Roman returned the hug, feeling guilty for lying to Seth, but he knew at least his parents would understand. When Seth pulled back, he had a serious expression on his face. "Just remember, Dean and I are here for you. You don't have to deal with this alone. Don't shut us out, Roman.", Seth said sincerely.

Roman nodded his head. "Thanks man." They then knocked their fist together (display of their unity).

"I don't know about you but I am tired of being cooped up in here, lets go get some burgers from Louie's place.", Seth said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

Roman grinned back, he really didn't want to go but he still had time before he would meet up with Raven that's if she showed up. "Sure man sounds good and I want some onion rings."

"And french fries!", Seth added. They left Roman's room to go get Dean.

* * *

Raven was in her apartment packing some of her clothes. Hunter wanted her at the main house, where he felt she would be safe. Kane was waiting outside in his car for her. Raven was quickly trying to gather all the things she felt she would need, she would come back for the rest later. She was almost done when she heard a knock at the door. Raven stopped in her tracks unsure who it could be because Kane had a key to her apartment he wouldn't have knocked.

The knocking became persistent. With her heart pounding, Raven went to her bed and grabbed the gun she had taped under her mattress. It was a Glock, she cocked it, took a deep breath and approached the door cautiously. She raised the Glock so that it was at the same level as her chest with her arms bent. Whoever it was continued to pound on the door with more force. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Detective Cena and Bryan. She quickly released the air she was holding and put the gun in a small drawer that was by the door.

"I know your in there Raven, open up the door. Its Detective Cena and Bryan.", John Cena shouted with impatience. He could not believe the person he had been looking for all this time was right under his nose, he was irritated beyond belief. An informant gave his partner, Daniel, the news about a shootout that occurred last night on neutral territory between The Samoans, Helmsleys and Heymans. He was surprised to hear Heyman was back but floored to find out that Raven Helmsley was a woman. The very person who was posing as Dolph Ziggler's girlfriend. The very same person he had been searching in connection with the murders of several different unsavory people that had crossed Hunter. It all made sense now, why every lead he got went no where because he had been looking for a man the entire time, never thinking the assassin could be woman. She had the perfect cover and working in the flower shop only added to her believability.

Raven opened the door as Cena had his arm raised to pound the door again. He stared at her for a moment flashing his badge and made his way into her apartment with Bryan close behind him. He didn't wait for her to invite them in. "You think your so damn smart don't you?"

Raven closed the door to her apartment and turned around to face the two detectives both wearing blue suits with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie, their clothing was the only thing they had in common. Cena was blond with military style hair cut and Bryan was a brunette and looked like a mountain man. Also, Cena was far more intimidating than Bryan, he was all muscle and had 3 more inches in height then Daniel. Raven of course knew who they were but she was not going to let on. She was able to feign a look of fear in her eyes as she tentatively approach them and made her voice quiver as she spoke, "I don't understand why you are here or so angry, perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly why Bryan and I are here. You are the assassin that took out Austin, Foley and Angle, just to name a few.", Cena said as he took a few steps toward her. Raven gasped and took a few steps back pretending to be intimidated by John. "I don't know what you are talking about but you need to leave right now.", Raven said forcefully pointing toward the door. She could not believe how fast the word had spread, now she was going to have these two half wits on her back as well.

Cena was having none of it and closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. "On top of being a good assassin you are also a good actress.", Cena shouted in Raven's face. She tried to yank her wrist out of his grasp.

Bryan who had been silent throughout the exchange stepped forward and grabbed Cena's arm. "John don't you think you are going a little over board?" He wanted to get Raven as much as Cena did but what if they had the wrong Raven. He couldn't believe she was the assassin, she didn't fit the profile.

Cena ignored Bryan and continued his tirade on Raven. "I am going to make sure you don't get away with it. If its the last thing I do you will be on death row waiting for your execution."

Raven felt her anger flare up, she had had enough of people bullying her, first Heyman and now Cena. Her facade fade away replaced with a calm cool rage that would have made Hunter proud. "Now who is bullshitting who here. If you had anything on me John, you would be arresting me not threatening me.", she said quietly, as she finally yanked her wrist out of his grasp and stared at him defiantly. Her hazel eyes turning a dark brown in the center as they narrowed in on him.

"You see its her.", Cena said to Bryan never taking his eyes off Raven.

"Is there a problem here?" All heads turned toward Kane. Kane was wondering what was taking Raven so long and decided to see what the hold up was. He could immediately feel the tension in the room. Raven took a few steps back and stopped when she was standing beside Kane. He placed his big meaty hand on her shoulder to offer his support. "No they were just leaving.", Raven said as she stared at Cena and Bryan.

"Fine but you haven't heard the last from us.", Cena declared as he and Bryan made their way toward the door.

"I wouldn't expect anything less.", Raven sarcastically said.

Once the detectives had left the apartment closing the door behind them, Kane looked down at Raven. "You shouldn't taunt them Raven. They are like bulldogs and won't give up until they solve the case."

"Well they haven't done a very good job of it so far. Look enough about them lets get out of here before we get more unwanted visitors." Kane nodded in agreement and helped her take her belongings to his car.

* * *

 **11 P.M. that same day**

It wasn't easy getting out of the loft he shared with Dean and Seth unnoticed, considering his uncle had instructed them to keep an eye on him. Roman told them he was tired and turned in early. He put pillows under his covers to make it appear he was in bed asleep, in case they went to check on him during the night. Roman had made it to his secret place at Amosa Cannery, during it's hay day it employed several people in the neighborhood and would can vegetables of all kinds that were bought from the local farmers. The owners of the cannery had closed their doors years ago. Only recently with his uncle wanting to rejuvenate this sector of their territory, the owners decide to revamp the 3 story building, keeping its original structure in tact and making the floors into high end apartments.

For some reason, Roman always liked this brick building and the history it had. Without anyone knowing, Roman had bought 2 apartments on the top floor and knocked the walls down to make it one huge apartment. It was his sanctuary. A place he could be alone with his thoughts and not under the constant watchful eye of his uncle, Dean or Seth. He loved them and appreciated everything they did for him but there were times he just need his own space, like tonight.

Roman had been at the apartment for over 30 minutes now, pacing back and forth in front of the big windows that looked down at the street and the city in the distance. What was he going to say to her? Would she want anything to do with him? Did she feel anything for him? She must she did save him from Heyman but she also would have killed him if Hunter had told her to but that was only because she didn't know who he was. Was she even having the same dreams as him? He did see recognition in her eyes or was it something else. Roman growled in frustration and went and sat down on the black leather sofa that was in the middle of the living room. He had his legs apart and rested his elbows on his knees with his head being held between the palm of his hands, trying to still the thoughts racing through his mind.

Meanwhile outside, unknown to Roman, hazel eyes studied his every movement. Raven had arrived at the Amosa Cannery 15 minutes ago. She was hidden between two building across the street, her black clothing also helped to camouflage her. She was wearing a simple t-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans and boots. She was surveying the surrounding area looking for out of place cars or people to make sure it was not a trap. When she saw Roman walk away from the window, she approached the cannery and went to the side of the building. There was a metal staircase that ran up the building, she jumped up and pulled the chain that brought the stairs the rest of the way down. Quietly, like a cat she made her way up the stairs, once she reached the final platform she looked inside the window into Roman's apartment. He was sitting in the living room on the sofa. He was wearing a long sleeve dark gray shirt, blue jeans and black boots. His hair was tied neatly back in a bun and his beard neatly trimmed. He didn't appear to have gun. Raven needed to find another way into his apartment to make sure he was the only one there. She saw a ledge that wrapped around the building, she decided to climb onto it to find another way in. She came to window, it was his bedroom. She tested the window, it was open. Once inside, she reached for the gun in the inside pocket of her jacket. Raven went to the door and cracked it open, listening for sounds of someone other than Roman being there but all she heard was the soft jazz music he was playing.

She kept telling herself that this was a bad idea but her curiosity about the man that dominated her dreams for over 8 years was too much to pass up. Raven kept replaying the day she met Zelda and her words about Roman being her lover in past life but most importantly her soul mate. Raven didn't believe in such nonsense, she stood up and went back to the window she had entered in seconds ago. If she left now Roman would never know she was there but if she left she could possibly be turning her back on the person she was went to be with. Roman was different, she was not repulsed by his touch and she felt a calmness, a peace she had never felt with anyone. When his body was covering hers as the gun battle had ensued she knew he would protect her. She felt safe.

Raven put her gun away and slowly walked out to the living room where Roman was sitting. She could see he was deep in thought, he didn't notice she was there until she stood only a couple of inches in front of him. Roman looked up and sat back on the sofa, she inhaled as she met his light gray eyes, he had a look of surprise then something else she did not understand.

Roman was sitting on the sofa thinking of the other dreams he had of Raven throughout the years. Of holding hands when they walked or hearing her laugh at something he said or telling her he loved her and her saying it back. He may not have been able to see her love for him in her face but he could hear it in her voice and feel it in her touch. Roman blinked a couple of times realizing he was not alone, he sat back on the sofa and looked up to see it was Raven.

Raven took another step forward and was now between his legs. As if in a trance, she slowly sank her body to the floor on her knees. She rested her hands on his knees. All the while, Roman watched her every movement. He could feel the heat of her hands on his knees and hear her soft breathing. Roman reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. He instantly felt a spark run throughout his entire body. He then started to caress her cheek with his thumb. Raven closed her eyes remembering in one of her dreams him caressing her like this and like in her dream her stomach started to flutter from the contact.

"How is this possible? How is it that you are real?", Roman whispered. His deep baritone voice was just like in her dreams it sent shivers down her spine.

"The fortune teller told me, we were lovers in past life that we were torn part and that our souls were searching for the other.", Raven blurted without thinking. It must sound crazy to him, she thought briefly but then again this entire situation was crazy.

"A fortune teller?" Roman arched his brow looking at her curiously.

"Its a long story but I did not believe it, not once until yesterday, when I saw you."

Roman's hand drifted away from her cheek and slowly to her arm both his hands where now on her arms as he tentatively pulled her from between his legs and onto his lap. Raven was so distracted being so close to Roman that she did not offer any protest, her eyes never leaving his.

Once he had her on his lap, she put her arms around his shoulders. He rested one of his arms light around her waist and the other on her thigh as he continued. "You know you have haunted my dreams since I was 15, for 10 years now I have dreamed about you." He could not believe he was holding her that she was real, he kept thinking at any moment he would wake up and she would be gone.

"And you have haunted mine as well since I was 15 its been 8 years." Raven couldn't believe she was sitting in his lap with her arms resting on his muscular shoulders and his strong arms around her body. Even though she was 5'7, she felt small in his embrace. Roman's 6'3 frame was all muscles and to her surprise he was very gentle but it still did not stop the anxiety building inside of her. She kept telling herself that this was Roman that he would not hurt her, but the abuse she had suffered at a young age was in the back of her mind or so she was trying to keep it there.

Roman's eyes wondered from her hazel ones to her full lips. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to know if reality was as good as his dreams. Roman slowly leaned toward her, his lips were only inches from hers. He could feel her breath caressing his face. When his lips were about to make contact with hers. She turned her head and his lips ended up kissing her cheek. He could feel her stiffen in his arms. He regretted his action immediately, she obviously did not feel the same about him.

Raven could see the disappointment and hurt in his gray pools, at her rejection. Roman looked down at her lap unable to meet her gaze. "I am sorry. I-I did not mean to be so forward."

Raven felt bad and was determined not to let her past ruin this moment. She put her hand under his chin and made him look at her again. "I need you to do something for me first.", she said softly.

He whispers back to her, "What?" At this point, Roman would do anything for her, he would climb the tallest mountain, walk on fire anything just to kiss her.

Her hands went to the bun on the back of his head. "May I?", she asked. Roman shakes his head "yes". She undoes the bun and runs her fingers through his hair. His hair floats around his shoulders, this is how she remembers Roman in her dreams. She needs to know the person she is kissing and kissing her back is Roman not one of those men from her past. She again digs her fingers in his hair this time at the base of his neck and slides her fingers up his scalp, massaging it at the same time. Roman closes his eyes and moans in pleasure. She becomes braver hearing his moans and his eyes closed, she leans forward and presses her lips to his. She is not really sure what to do because she has never initiated a kiss before. She slowly starts to move her lips against his, her heart thundering in her chest. Roman trembles as he starts to kiss her back. She timidly uses her tongue to caress his lips, he groans again as she becomes bolder. Her tongue makes contact with his causing them both to moan.

Roman has both his hands now on her hips and turns her body, so she is now straddling his lap. He tries to hold back the lust and desire he has for her because realizes she needs him to be gentle. Raven's chest is now pressed against his, she could feel his heart beating as fast as hers, as she shamelessly presses and arches her body against his. Soon the kiss becomes more passionate as Roman takes control. He could feel her grip on his hair tighten, which only adds to his arousal. He again grips her hips and maneuvers their bodies, so her back is resting on the sofa and his body hovering over hers.

They finally end the kiss, their lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, both panting as they pull way from the other. Roman can see Raven's lust for him in her eyes, which mirror his own. But then the lust he sees fades and quickly turns to fear as she scoots out from under him and crawls back and stops when her back is against the arm of the sofa.

Roman watches her closely and his blood starts to boil, he realizes someone has hurt her. He tries to stay calm as he speaks. "Who hurt you? Was it Hunter?!", he asked with such hate and disgust. Raven's eyes opened wide at Roman's accusation.

"NO! He would never hurt me. He saved me.", Raven said as she got off the sofa and stood in front of him.

Roman also stood, he was mad at himself for getting angry and upsetting her. He did not want her to leave. He reached out and gently took her hand in his and asked softly, "From what?"

Raven lowered her eyes "I-I don't want to talk about it please." No one really knew about Raven's past only Hunter and Kane. Everyone assumed when Hunter had brought her home with him that she had been homeless that Hunter had found her on the streets. They did not know that she was sold to support her parents habit or how she was then bought to work in a brothel and forced to have sex. She didn't know how to tell Roman or what he would think of her. Would he even want her? Would he find her disgusting? All she knew was, she was not ready to tell him yet, however she knew she would have to eventually. "I should go.", Raven whispered as she pulled her hand out of Roman's and turned to leave.

"No, wait! Please don't go", Roman pleaded. He felt desperate, he was not ready for her to leave yet. "I have questions and I know you do to. Please stay. We will just talk, I promise nothing else."

Raven could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his eyes when she turned around. He was right she did have questions and she was not ready leave him yet not after all the years she had dreamed about him or how he made her feel. She sat back down on one end of the sofa.

Roman was thrilled that she was not leaving and also sat down. They sat their gazing at the other. It was Raven who broke the silence this time. "I'm sorry Roman.", she whispered as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

Roman gave her a confused look, "For what?" Her eyes went from his to his throat, which was turning purple and yellow from Raven cutting him with her knife. Roman's hand unconsciously went to wound on his throat. "I..uhm.. didn't mean to hurt you. H-Hunter wanted to make sure it wasn't your uncle causing the trouble."

Roman clamped his jaw tightly at the mention of Hunter. "Well all he had to do was ask. He didn't have to play his mind games."

"He did ask and your uncle pulled a gun on him.", Raven said heatedly and was about to stand up again. Roman sighed and reached out for her wrist and said, "Look lets not talk about them." Raven nodded her head and stayed seated.

As he started to speak he held her hand. Roman couldn't help it, he needed to have contact with her to know that she was really there that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. He talked about the dreams he had of her over the years and to his surprise Raven had the same ones. The dream that had been plaguing their sleep for the past couple of weeks was the one where they are being pulled apart by Robbin's father. Raven told him what Zelda had said about them being lovers in a past life and how their souls were searching for each other. Roman thought it made sense because he even though he had only met Raven yesterday, he felt he had known her all his life and Raven admitted she felt the same. As they spoke more about their dreams and what Zelda had told Raven, the distance between them on the sofa slowly started to shrink as they moved closer. (Raven didn't tell Roman that Zelda had told her to come see her again once she saw Roman, she didn't know why but she kept that part to herself.)

Roman talked about his parents before he lived with his uncle. Raven could hear his pain and see it in his cloudy gray eyes how much he missed and loved them. Raven couldn't help herself, she closed the distance between them bring her body next to his, then leaning her body against his and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his shoulder trying to give him comfort as he spoke. Roman took solace in her embrace, unknown to him that Raven did this with no one not even Hunter. Roman had told her, how Heyman had used his parent against his uncle and even though his uncle did everything Heyman wanted, he still killed his parents. He also, spoke about how is uncle and aunt raised him and about Dean and Seth being his brothers. When he was done speaking he had his body sprawled on the sofa with his back against the arm and Raven on top of him, resting with her cheek against his chest with her arms by her side and their legs intertwined and his arms wrapped around her protectively. Raven had never felt so at peace or relaxed or safe as she did with Roman right now, which was probably why she trusted him enough to open up to him. She told him about the physical and verbal abuse she had suffered at the hands of her parents. How they sold her to human traffickers to support their drug habit and skipped to the part of Hunter saving her and how he changed her life and made it better. Roman knew she was holding back but he figured with time she would eventually tell him the rest. Even though, his uncle had taught him to hate Hunter, Roman found himself softening toward him because of how he cared and took care of Raven.

When Raven was done, her lids heavy with sleep closed. For once in her life she felt truly safe and content, as she listened to Roman's steady heart beat, his arms wrapped protectively around her and his fingers running softly through her hair. She had finally met the person she was meant to be with, she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Roman could hear her steady breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He was happy to finally meet the person he was meant to be with and this time unlike their dream no one would take her from him. They would have to kill him first, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I have some awesome news, I am going to see Hell in the Cell tonight at the Staple Center. (Jumping up and down) I can't wait to see the superstars wrestle, especially Roman of course, since I am writing about him. But I am also looking forward to seeing Seth Rollins.**

 **Anyways, your reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the chapter. RoseAmador**


	9. Conflicted Feelings

**I want to apologies for taking so long to update but I promise from now on I will update at least every 2 weeks or sooner. Thank you for your support and taking an interest in my story. It feels good to now some people are reading it and are following it or have made it their favorite. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. -RoseAmador :)**

* * *

Roman could feel the sunlight on his face coming from the big windows of the living room. With his eyes still closed, he tried to move to get out of the sunlight but couldn't because of something heavy pressing against him. Roman's eyes fluttered open as he remembered what had transpired last night. He winced from the amount of sunlight in the room and then looked down at his chest. He could see the top of her head, her thick black hair sprawled across his chest. In her sleep, her right hand had balled up his shirt, she held it tight as if afraid he would leave her. He could feel their legs intertwined. He still couldn't get over that she was real. Roman gently moved her hair away from her face, so he could get a better look. He then began to tenderly stroke her cheek, trying to avoid the bruise she had gotten from the night before. She looked so peaceful sleeping against him. He felt a possessiveness he never felt with anyone, a need to protect her.

Roman began to frown as reality began to sink in and disturbing thoughts filled his mind. What would his uncle think of him with Raven? Would he forbid the relationship before it ever got started? How would Hunter react? Would he lock Raven away to keep her away from him? Their families were enemies but he never really knew why. They had lived side by side in peace for the past 17 years. There was the occasion squabble but nothing their leaders couldn't work out and when situations required both groups, they worked together with ease to resolve problems. There were even times when members of both groups were at the same bar that boarder their territories. They were cordial to each other and would even share a beer or play a friendly game of pool. Roman often believed if it were not for their leaders, he would actually be friends with some of the Helmsleys.

The other day at the warehouse was a good example of both groups responding to their leaders animosity toward each other and behaving one way in front of them and another when they were not around. Roman could not believe how quickly the situation had gotten out of hand or how his uncle had pulled a gun on Hunter. His uncle was usually level headed but when it came to Hunter his level headedness went out the door. Both groups would have fought to the death to defend their leaders. It was just all so confusing to Roman.

Raven could feel something hard yet soft under her as she started to wake up. She could hear a steady heart beat. She immediately became fully awake and tried to get quickly to her feet, but was held in place by two muscled arms. With her hands against Roman's chest, she tried to push away from him but to no avail. He simply tightened his hold on her. It only made her struggle more in his embrace.

"Raven I am not going to hurt you, please calm down.", Roman gently pleaded. His soft baritone voice instantly made Raven stop struggling. Roman then sat up with Raven on his lap. She again tried to get up off of him but Roman's arms around her waist stopped her. She turned to Roman, his soft gray eyes looking at her froze her in place. She had an overwhelming need to touch him, to feel is caramel colored skin to see if it was as warm as it looked but kept reminding herself that he was a Samoan. Raven's gaze went to his chest. "I need to go. Hunter will wonder were I am at.", she whispered.

"I know but before you go. We need to decide what we are going to do about this."

Raven looked up at Roman again. "About what?" She of course knew what he meant but wanted to know they were on the same page.

"About what is between us. I want to see you again Raven.", Roman said sincerely.

"I don't think that is a good idea.", Raven whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because we are enemies. Because I know Hunter would never approve.", Raven said regrettably.

"Screw Hunter.", Roman said vehemently.

"Oh really and how do you think The Rock will react? Will he welcome me with open arms, no I think not. Not after what I almost did to you and how he feels about Hunter."

Roman knew she was right but he did not want to argue about them. "Look until we figure it out, we keep it between us. There is a connection that we can't deny. I don't want to be without you, not after finding you, thinking of you, dreaming of you all these years. Please don't walk away from this, from me.", Roman softly pleaded.

Raven could see the sadness and desperation in his gray pools. How could she walk away from him? Surely this was meant to be, Zelda said they were soul mates that their spirits were searching for each other. She had dreamed of him for years and he had of her. Even though she had only met Roman two days ago, she had strong feelings for him and it would hurt to never see him again. "Ok.", she whispered softly.

Roman let out a deep sigh of relief as he stood up and placed her on her feet.

"I have to go.", Raven said.

"Let me at least walk you to your car."

"That's ok. I came on my motorcycle and I parked it a few blocks away."

"Why?", Roman said with a confused look.

Raven looked at him sheepishly. "I wasn't sure if this was a trap."

"I see.", Roman said with a grin. "I want to kiss you before you go."

Raven looked at him with wide eyes and nodded her head yes. Roman leaned forward and tilted his head to one side as he pressed his lips to hers. Both feeling an instant spark running through their bodies. He moved his lips against hers and then sucked her bottom lip between his teeth earning him a whimper from Raven. The only part of their bodies touching were their lips. A few seconds later Roman stepped back. They stood their panting and staring at each other with longing. "You should go. I should go to before Seth and Dean send a search party out for me.", Roman said with a smile.

Raven nodded her head in agreement and turned to leave but before she exited the apartment Roman spoke, "Raven I will be here the same time tomorrow. Promise me you will come."

"I promise.", she said before finally leaving.

* * *

John Cena considered himself a good, fair and hard working detective, however with recent events concerning Raven he was starting to doubt his ability. He couldn't get over how he never suspected Raven was a woman. What had him doubting his skills even more was how Raven was able to sense him following her last night and how she was able to lose him.

All night long, John went up and down the empty streets, looking for Raven. He finally decided to expand his search into Samoan territory, he was doubting his on sanity because why would a Helmsley venture into Samoan turf. He was soon reward for following his instincts as came across Raven's motorcycle, which she parked behind a dumpster between two buildings. He knew it was hers, when he was surveillancing Dolph, he would watch her clean the black Yamaha YZF-R6. She treated it like it was her baby. Plus it was a bike meant for speed and one that was rarely or if ever seen in this sector. John could not understand why Raven would come here. The only place he could imagine her going was to the old cannery that was recently converted into apartments. Maybe she was visiting a friend but why would a Helmsley be a friend with a Samoan and risk Hunter's wrath. John parked his car across the street to get a better view of the building. He retrieved his binoculars out of his glove compartment and started to scan the building.

"Interesting", John Cena muttered as he looked through his binoculars into the big open windows of Roman's apartment. He watched as the two lovebirds kissed. He wondered how long this had been going on and if Hunter or The Rock suspected. He highly doubted it. Hunter would probably lock Raven away just to keep her from Roman and The Rock there was not telling what he would do. John couldn't help but chuckle, a Samoan and a Helmsley of all things. He knew first hand what a authoritarian Hunter could be, especially when it came to the female Helmsleys.

A couple of years back, he had shown an interest in Nikki Bella-Helmsley, a feeling that was reciprocated. However, once Hunter got wind of this, he made sure Nikki was never alone. She was escorted by male Helmsley at all times and whenever John tried to get near her, they blocked all his attempts. Plus Nikki began to ignore him. He was able on a rare occasion to get her alone and asked her about her change of heart. She simply replied that Hunter did not approve. John could not understand how Hunter could inspire such loyalty. As he continued to watch the lovebirds, he wondered if Raven would so easily comply.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

Roman had managed to seek back into his room without much trouble. He was glad Dean and Seth were late raisers. After having breakfast, they went to their uncle's house. They were all currently in The Rock's office with Booker-T. The Rock was sitting in chair with Dean and Booker-T on his right and Roman and Seth on his left on sofas.

"What has you worried?", Roman asked The Rock.

"Heyman, he has been silent these past two days and that usually means he has something big planned." The Rock replied with Booker-T shaking his head in agreement.

"We haven't heard anything about Heyman since the incident at the warehouse.", Seth said.

"Its weird. Its like he disappeared. I don't know how he is able to keep his movements a secret. But I plan on questioning more people today and figure out where the bastard is hiding.", Dean said with conviction.

"Good Dean that's what I want to hear.", The Rock said as he patted Dean on his shoulder.

"Have you considered perhaps they are hiding on Helmsley territory?", Booker-T asked.

"Have you asked Hunter if he has heard anything?", Roman said.

The Rock looked at his nephew like he had grown two heads. "Now why would I ask Hunter?"

"Because Heyman is after both gangs.", Roman replied.

"We don't need that Jabroni's help. We can take care of our own business.", The Rock growled.

"But uncle it was with his help that we were able to get rid of Heyman in the first place. We are stronger if we work with the Helmsleys.", Roman said trying to make his uncle see reason.

"I agree with Roman. We need their help as much as they need ours.", Booker-T offered.

"Really.", The Rock could not believe what he was hearing from Roman and Booker. "Roman, you are willing to work with them after you were almost killed by Raven. And Booker you saw how Hunter was using Roman against us."

"It was only because you pulled a gun out on Hunter and he felt threatened and reacted. Look I am not defending the guy but I do understand why he did what he did.", Booker-T explained.

"Plus she didn't do it.", Roman said.

"Only because Hunter didn't give her the order.", The Rock said defensively.

"But she also saved me uck. All I could see was red. I wanted to kill Heyman, so bad. If she hadn't stopped me, his men would have killed me."

The Rock sighed, he could not deny that.

"Uck , why are the Helmsleys are enemies? They have never really done anything to us.", Roman asked. Dean and Seth were curious to see how The Rock would answer this question. Some of the Helmsleys were really not that bad.

"Why don't you ask Hunter?"

"He is not here.", replied Roman.

"He is always trying to take what I have.", The Rock said with anger. Booker-T had his arms crossed as he made a huffing sound and rolled his eyes at The Rock's answer. The Rock glared at his old friend, daring him to challenge him.

"And what did he take from you?" Roman, Dean and Seth didn't missed Booker's reaction to what The Rock said nor the glare The Rock gave him in response.

"Look I don't want to talk about his. You can't trust Hunter. Once I considered him my friend but his need for power was more important. What is with this sudden interest in Hunter?"

"I am only trying to understand why we hate the Helmsleys. I mean what if Seth or Dean were dating one of them." Roman throw out to gauge his uncle's reaction.

The Rock's face turned red as he glared Dean and then Seth. "Are you telling me that Seth and Dean are involved with one of those Helmsleys bitches?", The Rock said with pure hate and disgust. Dean and Seth's eyes opened wide at seeing The Rock's anger directed at them.

It was Seth that respond first by slapping Roman in the back of his head. "What the hell Roman? Why would you say something like that?"

"Of course, we are not dating a Helmsley uck. I think Bree Bella-Helmsley is pretty hot but that's about it.", Dean replied, making The Rock glare at him more. Seth slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead while shaking his head. He could not believe the shit that sometimes comes out of Dean's mouth.

"No, no uck, I am just saying what if." Roman said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was surprise by his uncle's response. He knew right then and there he could not tell his uncle about Raven.

"They are completely loyal to Hunter, they would do anything for him. You saw first hand how Raven was ready to kill you. All Hunter had to do was give her the order." The Rock practically yelled, then pausing to calm himself. "You should have seen the look in her eyes, so cold and unfeeling as she held you, waiting." At his last words a shiver ran down The Rock's spine at the memory of Raven.

"She was only doing for Hunter, what we would do for you uncle.", Roman tried to reason with him but he could see his uncle had a blind spot when it came to Hunter.

"Enough of this Roman. I don't want to talk about Hunter any more.", The Rock declared, ending the conversation.

They spoke a little more about Heyman and what he might be planning. As Roman, Dean and Seth got up to leave to find Heyman's location, The Rock gave one more order. " Roman you make sure you never leave Dean and Seth's side. With Heyman out there, he might try to kidnap you again. You boys make sure Roman does not leave your sight."

"Yes uncle.", the trio said in unison, as they exited the room.

* * *

 **The Helmsley Home**

Raven was in the Helmsley library reading The Count of Monte Cristo. It was one of her favorite books because no matter what they did to Edmond Dantes, they could not break his spirit. It was something she shared with the character in the book.

"Knock, knock", someone said.

Raven looked up from her book and saw it was Hunter. She smiled at him as he approached her. She saw that he had a small black box in his right hand and it had a pink bow wrapped around it.

"I have something for you.", Hunter said.

"What?", Raven asked excitedly.

"It was your birthday a couple of weeks ago and I had this made especially for you and I just barely received it.", Hunter said as he handed the box to her.

Raven's smile grew as she took the box from Hunter and undid the pink bow. "I thought you had forgotten."

"I could never forget my little Raven's Birthday.", Hunter said teasingly, as he pecked her on the cheek.

Raven opened the box to reveal a silver pendant the size of a quarter with a silver chain. Off to the right of the pendant, was a raven perched on a tree branch over looking a house. The entire pendant was silver except the raven which appeared to have been hand painted black. It was beautiful, she thought as she caressed it with her fingertips.

"Well do you like it?", Hunter asked.

Raven looked up at Hunter with tears in her eyes. "I love it."

"It's how I think of you, watching over us. You have protected this family from our enemies. However, I am afraid those days are over, especially with Detective Cena knowing your true identity.", Hunter said with a worried expression.

Raven looked from Hunter to the pendant again. "I know. Did Kane tell you about Cena and Bryan coming to my apartment?"

"Yes. You have to be careful Rave. Cena has been trying to figure out for years who the Raven was and know that he knows, he is going to come after you but all he has is speculations and innuendos. He has no real proof of anything, so don't let him get under your skin.", Hunter advised.

Raven nodded her head in understanding. "Will you help me put it on?", Raven said as she held the necklace out to Hunter. "Of course." Hunter took the necklace. Raven turned around and lifted her hair up. Once he was done, Raven turned around to face Hunter again and held the pendant in her hand. She could not believe how thoughtful of a gift Hunter had given her.

Hunter watched Raven and could see she had something on her mind. Whenever she was unsure if she should voice her thoughts, she would bite her lower lip as she was doing know. "What's on your mind?"

"I know we never talk about it but- but why did you save me all those years ago?"

Hunter smiled as he tenderly caressed her cheek, remembering the first time he met her. "Because your a fighter. You were battered and bruised and yet you didn't cower in a corner. No, instead you were ready to fight me off. You remained me of myself expected I wasn't forced to work in a brothel. And you live by the same motto I do."

"And what is that?", Raven asked.

"Look on the back of your necklace."

Raven turned the pendant over and saw three words etched into it "Adapt or Perish". Raven's feelings started to well up in her chest, this man has given her everything when her own parents sold her like a piece of meat. He gave her a family, a home, love and the list goes on. He made her feel safe and that she mattered. Suddenly Raven was hit with a wave of guilt as she thought about last night. In a sense, she had betrayed Hunter by going to Roman and spending the night with him. The Samoans were Hunter's enemies and whoever was an enemy of Hunter was hers as well. How could she do this to the man that gave her everything? Who saved her, when by all rights she should be dead. And all he asked in return was her loyalty.

Hunter saw a shift in Raven's emotions. He had never seen her quiet so vulnerable as she was right now. "Raven what's wrong?", he whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Raven's hazel eyes lock with Hunter's honey brown. "I know I don't say it often Hunter but I love you and I would do anything for you.", Raven said with a raspy voice filled with emotions. She then went to Hunter and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. Whatever was between her and Roman was a dream, but this, this was real. Hunter was real.

Hunter was startled and did not hug her back at first. He was not use to seeing this much emotions coming from Raven or hearing her say she loved him. He knew she did by her actions but it was good to hear her say it because he loved her too as if she were his own. Hunter hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you to kiddo."

* * *

It was now midnight and Raven had still not showed up. Roman paced his living room back and forth, worried that something bad may have happened to her. He had been waiting 2 hours for her. He should have gotten her number, so he could have called her or at least text her. Roman sighed, she was obviously was not coming tonight. Maybe she would tomorrow, he thought as he turned off the lights and decide to get some sleep.


	10. Ch 9 He Will Pay

Roman stepped out of the magazine store, he wanted a moment to himself. Dean and Seth were busy looking at some magazines to pay much attention to him. It was hard to escape their watchful eyes, ever since they had caught him sneaking back into the loft a few days ago.

It had been seven whole days since he had last seen Raven. It saddened and depressed him, for three days he snuck out of his loft to the apartment at the cannery hoping Raven would come see him but she never showed up. He hoped nothing bad had happened to her. He asked around and found out she had moved into the Helmsley's home for her own protection. He had hoped that was the reason she had not come to see him, but deep down he knew that if she wanted to she could probably sneak out. After all, she had manage to sneak into his apartment without him knowing. He wanted to inquire more about her but he did not wanted Dean and Seth to get suspicious about his interest in Raven.

"Hello Roman."

Roman was so deep in thought, he did not notice he had walked down the block. Until he heard someone call his name, he looked up and it was Detective Cena. Roman looked at him wearily. He was the detective who was always giving his uncle a hard time. "What do you want John?"

John was leaning against his car with a smirk on his face. "I was just wondering?"

"About?", Roman said with annoyance, as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Does your uncle know about you and Raven Helmsley?", John said with amusement.

Roman's eyes bugled open and he dropped his arms to his sides looking from side to side to make sure no one hear Cena's question. "What the hell are you talking about?", trying to play it off as if he had no clue, but it was to late. His initial reaction had given him away.

"Come on Roman. I saw you two lock lips the other morning."

Roman looked at Cena with fire in his eyes. "What your spying on me now?", he said with outrage.

John pushed his body off his car and came closer to Roman. "Not you Roman. Raven."

"What do you want with her?", Roman asked menacingly.

"You have no idea what your little girlfriend is do you?"

"She is not my girlfriend.", Roman replied, at least not yet he thought.

"That's not what it seemed like the other morning."

"Are you just here to harass me? You know it is against the law to harass someone for no reason?"

"I am not harassing you Roman. I am just trying to warn you. You know she is a killer don't you. Raven is Hunter's best assassin. She has killed or I should say assassinated over a dozen men at Hunter's command. You know she killed Angle, after he had dropped his kids off at school. Foley, she got him at the ground breaking ceremony where the youth center that is in his name is built. She murdered him in front of his wife."

"Bullshit", was all Roman could think to say. He did not want to believe the woman he had dreamed of and pined for, for so many years could be the cold hearted killer Cena was describing.

"You should watch yourself Roman, you could be her next target or even your uncle. Her loyalty to Hunter is unwavering, as is with all his foot soldiers. So whatever you may think that is between you two, it doesn't exist.", Cena said the last part sympathetically.

A chill went down Roman's spine, he had been trying to figure out why Raven had not showed up to his loft after she had promised. Was Cena right, was her loyalty to Hunter that strong? He did feel bad about going behind his uncle, Dean and Seth's back to see her, but his feelings for her were strong and it did not stop him from wanting Raven. "Why are you sharing this with me? What do you want?", Roman asked, because he knew Detective Cena had to have an ulterior motive for sharing this with him.

"Information that would help put her way for good."

"And what makes you think I would help you?"

"Because she is a threat to your gang, to your family.", Cena said as he pulled a business card out of his pocket to give to Roman.

It was at that moment that Dean and Seth popped up. Dean grabbed the card from Cena and tore it up. Seth then poked Cena in the chest. "Leave Roman the hell alone and get out of our territory before your met with a misfortune."

John was unfazed as he tore his eyes from Roman to Seth. "Threatening a detective is against the law, Seth."

"Only if you can prove it and its your word against mine." Seth and Cena both knew that Roman and Dean would support Seth's version.

Cena knew this was a battle he could not win. He had come alone hoping to run into Roman by himself to see if he would help him with Raven. Since his mission was accomplished he decided to concede. "Good day gentlemen.", Cena said as he got into his car and drove away.

Once Cena was gone, Seth turned around and punched Roman on the shoulder. "What the hell Roman? Stop trying to run away from us, we are not the enemy, he is." Seth said angrily as he pointed in the direction Detective Cena had taken.

"What the hell did he want any way?", Dean asked.

Roman rubbed his shoulder where Seth had hit him and looked at them. He hated to lie but he couldn't tell them the truth. "To get shit on The Rock, what else.", Roman said quickly as he turned around to avoid their gaze so they wouldn't see his guilt and headed back to their car.

* * *

Raven was bored and tired of being stuck in the Helmsley's mansion. Everyone except for some guards had left a couple of hours ago with Hunter to check on some leads as to where Heyman and his crew were hiding in Helmsley's territory. Raven was in her room on the second floor trying to occupy herself by reading a book but to no avail. Her mind kept wondering back to Roman and the night she spent with him. The feel of his body under hers, his warmth, his scent, the feel of his lips on hers.

Stephanie came bursting into her room, she looked frantic. Raven put her book down and became immediately alert. "What's wrong Stephanie?"

"I think we are under attack.", Stephanie said fearfully.

Raven immediately got up from her chair and went to Stephanie and gripped her arms to calm her down. "What makes you say that?"

"The guard from the gate post called and said Heyman and then the line went dead. I tried to call him back but the line is busy."

Raven could see the fear in Stephanie's blue eyes and feel her body trembling. She knew Stephanie was telling the truth. Heyman had planned this well, he had lured Hunter and most of the gang from the mansion, leaving Raven, Stephanie and the kids easy pickings for Heyman.

Raven's mind immediately went into overdrive as she came up with a plan and a calmness swept over her mind and body as she knew what needed to be done. "Stephanie." She did not answer, Raven could see she was being over taken by fear. This time Raven shook her harder and said her name with more force. "Steph" Finally getting her attention. "Go get the children and go to Hunter's study down the hall and then call Hunter and tell him what is happening.", Raven said with authority.

"I have tried calling Hunter but Heyman must be jamming the signal because the call won't go through."

Shit! Raven thought, the bastard really thought this through. "Go get the kids and get them to Hunter's study." She said to Stephanie as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?", Stephanie said hysterically as she grabbed Raven's arm.

"I am going downstairs to get Fandango and Colin and whatever guards there are up here and to tell the staff to hide themselves. Now go!"

Stephanie went to get her children as Raven ran downstairs to get Fandango and Colin and warn the staff. Just as the Raven, Fandango, Colin and some guards were making their way upstairs, they heard glass being shattered and doors being kicked in.

Raven gave orders to the three guards to watch the staircase and to kill anyone who dare to come up them. She then turned to Fandango and Colin. "You two guard this hall while I get Stephanie and the kids to safety."

"Raven, I don't think Heyman is here for Steph or the kids. I believe he is here for you." Fandango was the one that spoke up.

"I know but I don't want them to be collateral damage just give me 5 minutes to get Stephanie and the kids to safety. Don't take unnecessary risk with your lives, let him try and take me.", she said as she headed down the hall to the study that Stephanie and the children were in.

Once inside the study, gun shoots could be heard. The children were crying and Stephanie was frantic with worry. Raven went to Hunter's desk and pulled out two Glocks. She took the safeties off and put one in the back of her pants and handed the other one to Stephanie and lead her and the kids to a wall. Stephanie looked confused until Raven pushed a button, that she did not realize was there on the mantel. The wall moved to the right revealing a tunnel.

"The tunnel leads to the garage downstairs, get in a car and drive as fast as you can away from here. When you can call Hunter and let him know what is happening. Now go!", Raven shouted over the sound of gunfire that was getting closer.

"What about you?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. What matters is that you and the kids are safe. You and them are the reason Hunter lives and if anything ever happened to either of you. He would have no reason to go on.", Raven said sincerely as she looked down at the four Helmsley children, ranging from 4 to 10 years of age. Their faces tear stained as they clinging to Stephanie for dear life.

In that moment, Stephanie felt ashamed and humbled at the same time. Over the years, Stephanie had fought with Hunter about his bond with Raven, believing it was more than just a father-daughter relationship. Yet here she was willing and ready to die to protect them because of how much Hunter loved them. Stephanie reached for Raven and hugged her tightly. Raven was shocked because she always felt that Stephanie disliked her.

"Thank you Raven.", Stephanie whispered as she sobbed.

"You have to go now!", Raven yelled. Her calm demeanor faltered for a second as the sounds of gunfire seemed to be on the other side of the door now. She pried Stephanie's arm off her and pushed her and the children toward the tunnel. Once they had disappeared into the tunnel, Raven pushed the button again and the wall slid in place.

Raven then turned to go help Fandango and Colin, as she was about to open the door it was flung open by Ryback. Raven fell to the ground on her back from the door hitting her. She looked up at the towering figure of Ryback and reached for her gun. Before she could get a round off, Ryback knocked the gun out of her hands. She then rolled away from him and jumped to her feet.

"Your quick I will give you that.", Ryback said with a smirk.

Raven was trapped there was no other way out accept for the door Ryback was blocking and she was no match for his strength. Raven did a few kicking moves she had learned but the blows did nothing to him but make him angrier. Ryback did not like hitting women. Usually his physique intimidated them into submission but this one was different, she was actually trying to fight him back. Ryback punched Raven in the jaw, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and made his way downstairs. Once in the foyer guns were drawn on him and he noticed that his men were dead on the floor.

Randy stepped forward shooting Ryback in the head, killing him instantly. Hunter went to Raven and kneeled beside her, she was alive but unconscious. He saw the bruise on her jaw line but other than that she was ok. He then lifted her up in his arms. Hunter could kick himself for falling for Heyman's trick. As soon as he realized it was a set up he raced back home. He was grateful when he saw Stephanie and the kids in one of their cars driving toward them. As Hunter carried Raven's unconscious body up the stairs, he swore he would make Heyman pay for going after his family and destroying their house. He would make Heyman pay with his life.

* * *

 **15 miles away that same day**

Dean was driving with Seth riding gun shot and Roman sitting in the back of their black SUV heading toward The Rock's mansion. Their uncle wanted everyone close, until he could figure out what Heyman was up to. He felt they were stronger in numbers.

"Shit!", Dean exclaimed.

"What is it Dean?", Seth asked with concern.

"We are being followed.", Dean said as he made an unexpected turn. Seth and Roman could see the white SUV had also made the same turn.

"Hold on I am going to try and lose them.", Dean yelled with a nervous excitement as he made another swift turn then went down an alley toward a busy street.

"Heyman's got lot of balls to attack us on Samoan territory.", Seth said, as he pulled his phone out to call for back up.

"What makes you think it's Heyman?", Roman asked.

"Who the hell else would dare to do this. Plus he threatened to use you against The Rock.", Seth replied. He looked at his phone and again tried to call The Rock. "Shit", Seth muttered.

"What is it?", Roman asked with alarm. He was trying to stay calm but Dean was having no luck losing the white SUV.

"I think their jamming our signal. The call won't go through."

"Here use my phone.", Dean said as he handed his phone to Seth. Seth dialed the number. "The call won't go through.", Seth said in frustration.

Dean was having no luck losing his tail, as a matter a fact he gained another. A motorcycle rider came up a long side their SUV and started to shoot at the tires. Dean swerved causing the motorcyclist to lose control and crash but the damage was done. One of the tires in the back had popped. The car swerved but Dean had manage to keep control of the vehicle. They could hear the metal rim scraping against the concrete of the

street. Fear started to creep into the three young men as they realized the dangerous situation they were in, they had to get to the mansion.

"We are going to have to ditch the car and make the rest of the way on foot.", Dean stated. "We are not to far from the house."

"Maybe we should split up?", Roman suggested.

"NO!" Dean and Seth said in unison. "Its you that they want Rome. You stay with us, so we can protect you.", Seth stated.

"You don't know that for sure.", Roman argued.

"Come on Ro, they could have shot at us but instead they shot at the tires. They are trying to disable us not kill us, because Heyman wants you.", Dean argued back. "I am going to get us as close as I can to the house. Then we are going to ditch the car and run like hell."

As if sensing Dean's move, the person in the white SUV picked up speed bumping their car from the back. Dean made another desperate turn down an empty street. Suddenly a black van pulled out blocking Dean's path. Dean slammed on the breaks, stopping from crashing into the van. He then through the car in reverse but ended up crashing into the white SUV. Dean and Seth could see the door to the black van open and about 4 men in black came out with guns pointed at their car.

"We have got to get out of here.", Dean shouted as he kicked the door open and drew his gun. Once out of the SUV, Dean started to shoot at the men in black waiting for Seth and Roman to exit the car. More men appeared but from the white SUV and started to approach. When they were finally all out of the car, they ran toward the nearest building for cover. Gunfire was coming from Heyman's men but they were either shooting above them or at their feet, again evidence they didn't want to kill them but wanted them alive. One of the bullets, nicked Seth in the leg causing him to fall to the ground. Roman immediately went to help Seth. Heyman's men were closing in on them. Roman punched Wade, the man that had hit Raven at the warehouse, as Wade tried to subdue him. Dean ran out of bullets and charged CM Punk as he was going to hit Roman from behind. Seth finally made it back to his feet. The three men were about to run but when they turned around they were blocked by the tallest man they had ever seen. With his meaty hand, The Big Show punched Roman on the side of his head. Roman saw stars as he fell to the ground unconscious. Dean was restrained by Cesaro and Seth by Wade.

"Get him!", The Big Show commanded, as Rusev went to pick Roman's lifeless body up.

Just then Jimmy and Jey appeared out of know where with Naomi and Kofi behind them. They started to fire their weapons at Heyman's men. Rusev dropped Roman as he ducted for cover.

The Rock and Booker-T came from the opposite direction. Dean and Seth used the distraction to break their captures hold on them. Soon Heyman's men were retreating toward their cars. The Rock got Wade on the arm and Book-T manage to get Rusev in the leg. As they drove off, The Rock and the Uso's continued to fire at the retreating cars.

"Are you guys alright?", The Rock asked as he went to his nephew. Roman was sitting up shaking his head, trying to clear his mind from Show's punch.

"Yeah we're fine." Seth said.

"Seth your leg. Its bleeding.", Booker-T said as he approached Seth. "Its fine. Its just a nick."

"Thank god you guys came when you did. How did you know we needed your help?", Dean asked.

"We heard the gunfire." Jimmy said.

"And came as soon as we could.", Jey chirped in.

"Heyman that bastard is going to pay for this." The Rock swear as he helped Roman to his feet. And soon The Rock thought, Heyman was getting bolder with his approach and he had to be stopped. The next move had to come from The Rock but he had to first figure out where he was hiding.


	11. 2 Days Later

**2 Days later...**

Hunter had called for a meeting, he hated that he had to ask The Rock for help but Heyman's attack on the Helmsley home showed him he was vulnerable and could not protect his family. As much as it pained him, Hunter had to put his pride to one side and think of his family's well being, especially Raven's. Heyman had almost captured her by invading his home. If he had not realize the ruse Heyman had used to lure him and his men away from the mansion, Raven would be at Heyman's mercy, enduring god knows what. He would not lose another person he loved to Heyman, so if it meant having to suck it up and play nice with The Rock then so be it. Plus, The Rock was opened to it as well since he hurriedly agreed to the meeting. Who could blame him, after how his nephew was attacked in broad daylight and almost captured by Heyman's men too.

They agreed to meet at Shay's a bar that bordered on both their territories. This time it was the Helmsleys that were there first and had went to the back of the bar and sat at a long table. Hunter sat in the middle with Kane and Randy flanking him, behind him was Nikki, Baron, Brie, Dolph, and Raven. They watched as the Samoans entered the bar and sat on the other side of the table. The Rock in the middle with Booker and Naomi on either side, behind him stood Jimmy, Jey, Seth, Dean and Roman.

Roman's eyes lingered to Raven, it had been two weeks since the kiss they shared at his apartment. He clutched his hands at his sides, seeing the fresh bruise on her jaw line. Her body seemed to stiffen and her hazel eyes looked away from him. It angered Roman that someone had hurt her and that she seemed to be ignoring him. He wondered what had caused her to behave this way toward him. He was determine to somehow corner her and find out what was going on. Why she had not gone back to his apartment, like she promised she would.

Raven's stomach fluttered as she saw Roman approach the table with the rest of the Samoans. It had been two weeks since she had seen him and he looked as handsome as ever. Subconsciously, her fingertips went to her bottom lip, caressing it remembering the kiss they had shared. Raven's mind snapped back to reality and looked away from Roman before anyone noticed her strange behavior.

The Rock was interested in hearing what Hunter had to say, he knew that if he wanted this family to survive this war with Heyman he was going to need Hunter's help. The Rock knew he could be hot headed and stubborn at times, but he had to put his feelings aside and think of his family of Roman. Heyman's men had come close to capturing him. If the Usos had not heard the gunfire, Roman would be at Heyman's mercy and the thought sent a shiver of fear up The Rock's spine. He could not, would not lose another person to Heyman, so if he had to work with Hunter then so be it.

Hunter was the first to speak. "Glad you could make it."

"Let's just cut the bullshit and get to the point, I don't like you and you don't like me but we both have a similar problem called Heyman. The last time we had this problem it was together we were able to get rid of the son of a bitch for a time anyway but this time we need to do it on a more permanent basis.", The Rock said heatedly.

"I agree.", Hunter said calmly. Both men then went on to talk strategy and how to deal with Heyman. They also agree that someone in their territory is betraying them or under duress, which is the only explanation as to why they have not been able to local Heyman and how he was able to boldly attach them. The Rock also agreed to share Dean, since he was an expert at making bombs and detonating them. They also talked about setting up look out points on both territories.

"There is something else we need to decide on.", Hunter stated.

"Yeah and what is that?", replied The Rock.

"What are we going to do about them?", Hunter turned and glanced at Raven who stood to his left and then he looked over to Roman. "He knows are weaknesses and he will do everything he can to get his hands on them. He already prove that by invading my home and your territory.", Hunter said coolly

"What are you suggesting?", The Rock asked cautiously.

"That we keep them together. If they are separated, it means more of our people will be distracted and less focused on Heyman."

"I trusted you once Hunter and I was a fool.", The Rock said feeling his anger start to rise. He should have known there was a catch to this meeting.

"That's ancient history Rock, get over it.", Hunter said with annoyance.

"That's easy for you to say, since your the one that stabbed me in the back. I am not trusting you with my nephew's life, I am not giving you that much power over me. So, far I seem to be the one doing all the trusting around here. Why the hell should I have that much faith in you? Hell, I am letting Dean show your gang how to assemble bombs and I am opening my territory up to you. So, your men will be scouting my land and devising defenses to hold Heyman off. How do I know you wont use this information later against me and my gang to finally try and get rid of us, when Heyman and his men are no longer a threat?"

"Because I will provided you and your people with better and the latest fire power there is. You don't have the arsenal power I do and I have enough to share with you. Plus, I am not asking you to send your nephew to me. I am sending Raven to you, I am intrusting you with her safety.", Hunter stated a matter a factly.

Raven suddenly felt her stomach dropped to her feet and the color drained from her face. What was Hunter doing? "What? No Hunter. I can take care of myself.", Raven practically shouted in disbelief.

Hunter turned to her again, "That is enough Raven, we will discuss this later.", Hunter said sternly.

"But Hunter-", Raven tried to pleaded with him but was cut off.

"I said ENOUGH RAVEN!", this time Hunter roared and gave Raven a look that said this was not the time or place. Raven clamped her mouth shut and tried to hold back the tears of frustration and hurt at Hunter's decision.

The Rock could not hide the smirk that came to his face. "Your sending her to me.", he said sarcastically.

"Yes as much as it pains me to admit it, she will be safer with you.", Hunter paused and looked to Raven again. He could see the disbelief, hurt and betrayal on her face. He took a deep breathe and turned back to The Rock, with an intense look as he growled. "They came into my home, Rock. They could have taken or killed Steph and our children, just to get to Raven. I am trusting you to keep her safe. Your home is better fortified than mine, if not Heyman would have attacked your home as well instead he tried taking your nephew out in the open."

The Rock's gaze went from Hunter to Raven, he could see that she was surprised by these turn of events as he was that she wanted to protest but dared not to with them there. He could also see the look of shock on the faces of other Helmsley members. Even though Hunter was a master at playing mind games he could hear sincerity of his words and see determination and the hint of fear in his eyes with his decision. "Ok Hunter you have a deal. I will send some of my boys over to your place tomorrow to pick her up and the weapons." Both men rose and shook hands before parting.

Roman turned to look at Raven one more time before following his uncle, he couldn't help but smile knowing that she would soon be in close proximity to him. He would finally get a chance to find out why she had not come to his apartment and why she seemed to be ignoring him.

* * *

Hello everyone, I wanted to deeply apologize for taking 6 months to post another chapter. Life has been crazy but I have not given up on this story and I am glad to see that some of you haven't either. I know this chapter is short but wanted to post a chapter for you. I have outlined this story already and just need to write the rest of the chapters. Since I have been away 3 other stories have popped into my head: What AM I - with Randy Orton and Nikki Bella, Fulfilling A Dream with Seth Rollins, Lita and Nikki Bella and When Yellow Meets Orange with Dolph Ziggler and Becky Lynch. But Before I begin any of those I will finish this story up first. Again thank for your support and I will try and have another chapter up this weekend or by next Tuesday. ~ RoseAmador PS forgive me for any typos I really try hard not to have any. :)


	12. Chapter 11

P

 **Please forgive me. I hope your enjoy the chapter. Happy 4th of July.**

* * *

Since arriving at the Helmsley home or what was left of it, there had been nothing but yelling and arguing for the past two hours. Hunter was not use to his family being so vocal or questioning his motivations. He was use to them trusting the things that he did was for the best, as he looked around the room he could see the others were upset with his decision.

"She can stay with me. I will make sure she stays safe.", Dolph insisted as he reached out to hold Raven's hand. She gladly accepted his hand and went to stand beside him. For the first time in a long time Raven was scared and need the assurance of knowing that someone had her back. She was grateful to Dolph for intervening on her behalf. She was not afraid of being among the Samoans just one particular. One who made her feel things she had never felt before. Feelings that could easily make her forget that she was a Helmsley that he was her enemy. It had only been a two weeks ago when she had met Roman at his apartment, how easy it was to talk to him, to be held by him. She did not feel her usual apprehension of men, it was the opposite when it came to Roman. With the distance she had put between Roman and herself, she was able to control her emotions and remind herself that she was Helmsley and that her loyalty belong to Hunter. However, to be forced to be so close in proximity to Roman, it frightened because all she had to do was look into his grey pools and Raven was lost. She was brought back to reality by Hunter's shouts.

"Look at our home!" To emphasis his point he directed their attention to the broken down doors in the living room and windows missing because Heyman's men broken them and to the construction crew fixing the mess made. "The last time we were lucky, the next time we won't be because Heyman is not one to make the same mistake twice.", Hunter shouted.

"I am not going Hunter! Why would you do this to me? What have I done to anger you so much?", Raven shouted back, hurt evident in her voice.

To everyone's surprise Nikki Bella intervened. "Hunter, if its Raven's safety you are concerned about we will all look after her and make sure she stays safe. You don't have to send to the Samoans." Raven looked at Nikki in surprise, she was the last person Raven would have thought would stand up for her. It was good to know that would things got tough they had each others back.

"Nikki I appreciate your concern but this is not up for debate." Hunter said as he turned his attention back to Raven. "Raven I am not doing this against you but for you.", Hunter eyes soften as he looked to Raven and tried to reason with her.

"For me, FOR ME! How could this be for me? You are sending me to live with our enemy."

Hunter approached and reached out to grab her by the arms and made Raven face him. "Listen, you are safe with them, until this war with Heyman is over the safest place you can be is with them. I can't protect you Raven." Hunter gritted his teeth as he spit the words out, hating to admit his shortcomings. "You don't know how hard it is for me to admit that, but your safety, the safety of all of you is more important, than my pride." Hunter said as he looked from Raven to the others in the room. "Someone is helping Heyman and until we know who it is, it is safer to work with the Samoans." Before Raven could protest Hunter continued. "Yes I know the Samoans are our enemy but as along as Heyman is out there we have a truce. The Rock won't hurt you."

Raven shrugged Hunters hands off her arms and stepped back. "But how can you be so sure?"

"Because his pride won't let anything happen to you and he could never do to you what Heyman did to his brother. Our fight as always been held through business and proving who is better, not shooting and killing each other. I will give him the weapons he needs to defend his gang and show him how to do better surveillance of his territory and in turn he will protect you.", Hunter states with confidence.

"Hunter -"

"This is not up for discussion! I am the head of this gang. You may not understand everything that I do, but believe me if there was another way that would not result in any of you not getting hurt or killed I would do it." Hunter roared as he looked from the Bellas, Kane, Baron, Randy and Dolph he could see he was slowly winning some over to his side.

Raven calmed herself she had to try to reason with Hunter all this yelling was getting them no where, so she decided to use a different tactic. "Hunter I am your best shooter. You said so yourself that I have helped you protect this family.", Raven said calmly as she subconsciously reached for the medallion around her neck that Hunter had given her, of a raven perched on a tree protectively watching over a house. "You will need me. Please don't send me away."

Hunter did not want to hurt her feelings but he had no choice. "Don't you understand you are a distraction, we have to figure out what Heyman's next move is and I-we can't focus on that if we have to be worrying about your safety."

Raven inhale shocked at Hunter's words, ever since her true identity had been revealed she had become a liability to Hunter and the rest of the gang, but to hear the words from Hunter it hurt to her very core. Before, her anonymity allowed her to protect them now she had a target on her back first with Detective Cena and now Heyman. "Fine! Whatever you say Boss.", Raven said with mocking anger as she stormed out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?!", Hunter called after her as he followed her into the hall.

Raven stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned to Hunter. Her face red with frustration. "To pack! To go with the Samoans tomorrow, so I won't be such a distraction.", Raven sarcastically said through gritted teeth as she turned around and stomped up the stairs to her room.

Hunter watched her go and flinched when he heard the door to Raven's room slam shut. They had never parted company being this mad at each other.

"Don't you think you were hard on her, Hunter?", Kane said from behind him. Hunter raised his hand motioning for Kane to stop.

"I would rather she be mad at me than for her to be dead.", Hunter whispered.

Raven stayed in her room the rest of the day packing her things, unsure how long she would be staying with the Samoans with Roman. Her feelings were so mixed, she felt anger, frustration, apprehension, hurt over Hunter's decision but also excitement, happiness and fear at being so close in proximity to Roman. She had done everything to ignore the feelings Roman made her experience and stay away from him for fear of what Hunter would think of her falling for a Samoan, yet he was unknowingly sending her to her soulmate. Raven wasn't even sure if she believed in such none sense but it was as if fate wanted them to be together even with her best efforts to keep her distance from him.

Suddenly, Raven remembered all those years ago Zelda telling her that when she met Roman, she was to comeback and the spirits would tell her if she and Roman were meant to be together this time. She knew what she had to do, she had to go see Zelda and find out if Roman and her were destine to be together. If the spirits said yes then she would stop fighting her feelings and see where this thing with Roman would lead to. If spirits said no then Raven would distance herself emotionally and keep her interactions with Roman at a minimum and platonic. Raven grabbed her jacket off her bed and a gun from her night stand and made her way to the window. As she was climbing out the window, Brie walked into her room with a tray of food. Raven cursed under her breathe for not locking the door.

"Raven, where the hell do you think your going?", Brie said loud enough for Raven to hear but not enough to alert the others in the house. Brie kicked the door close with her foot and placed the tray of food on Raven's desk and rushed to grab Raven's arm to stop her. "You can't just runaway, not with Heyman's men out there. Think about Hunter and how hurt and panicked he would be if you left like this."

Raven rolled her eyes and yanked her arm out of Brie's grasp. She got off the window sill and back into her room. "I am not running away. I need to go somewhere before I leave."

"Why? What is so important?", Brie demanded with her hands on her hips.

Raven turned around to look at the window only seconds ago she was trying to leave from, there was no point in hiding it from Brie. Plus she really needed someone to talk to.

"Raven?", Brie said with impatience.

"I met him.", Raven said softly.

"Met who?", Brie asked with confused frown on her face.

Raven turned to look at Brie. "I met _HIM._ "

Suddenly Brie's eyes open wide with understanding. "Oh my god! You met Rowan.", Brie shouted with excitement.

"Shh, yes", Raven whispered as she covered Brie's mouth with her hand.

Brie knocked Raven's hand away, "Are you going to go see him before you go?"

"No"

"Then where are you going?" Brie asked with a look of confusion.

"Do you remember the last thing Zelda said before we left her store those many years ago?"

"Yes, she - she said when you met him to comeback and she would tell you if you guys were meant to be together this time. So, your going to go see Zelda, then?", Brie said animatedly.

"Yes"

Brie looked at Raven. She could see Raven's body was tense and she looked nervous. Come to think about it, Raven had become more of an introvert since the incident at the warehouse when Heyman had first attacked them. "Raven, you don't seem very excited for someone who finally met her soulmate after dreaming of him for all these years?", Brie asked cautiously. There was a silent pause before Brie pushed again. "Raven it can't be all that bad."

Raven turned to look at Brie, Brie could see the misery and conflict in her hazel eyes.

"Brie, Rowan is Roman.", Raven said in a quiet voice.

Brie's eyes opened wide once again but this time with shock and disbelief. She reached to cover her mouth which was in a shape of an "O". "Oh my God" Brie whispered. "Wait a minute, you met him like two weeks ago and you are barely telling me know." Brie shouted with indignation.

"Will you lower your dam voice.", Raven said in a steely whisper as she grabbed Brie by her wrist and dragged her further into her room towards her bed. They sat starring at each other.

"Are you sure its him?", Brie asked skeptically.

"Do you remember how I described him to you from my dreams?"

"Yes"

"Now compare it to what Roman looks like." Raven could see Brie making the mental comparison in her head, then recognition from the description Raven had given of Rowan. Again Brie's mouth was in a shape of an "O" and gasps as she looked at Raven with surprise, then her eyes narrowed with doubt. "Wait but all Samoans have long raven hair, caramel colored skin and those that workout especially with the line of work we do have muscles."

"Yes but not many are as tall as Roman or have his gray eyes. Plus he recognized me at the warehouse from his dreams. Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Raven asked as she rubbed her arm where Brie had punched her.

"Because Raven Helmsley, you have been holding back for two whole weeks. When you promised you would tell me the minute you saw him for the first time." Brie huffed and then narrowed her eyes at Raven. "Wait what about the tattoo. Does he have the tattoo on his right arm?"

"I don't know it not like he stripped for me.", Raven said sarcastically.

Again Brie narrowed her eyes on Raven. "You've met privately with him, haven't you?" Raven tried to stand up but Brie grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back down on the bed. "Haven't you?"

"Yes"

"When?", Brie demanded.

"The night after the warehouse."

"What happened?" Brie asked. Raven told Brie everything how Roman held her, how she felt comfortable with him and didn't flinch when he touched her. Raven told Brie about the things they talked about, how they both were having the same dreams, about his parents, her parents, the Rock and Hunter. Lastly about falling asleep in his arms and of the two kisses they shared.

"He kissed me." Raven said shyly and looked at the wall behind Brie unable to keep eye contact with her. Brie gasped and punched Raven in the arm again.

"Ouch! Will you stop that you are going to leave me with bruises."

"Good I hope so. I can't believe you have been holding back. So how was the _kiss_?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "It was nice." Raven could feel her face starting to turn a shade of pink.

"Nice. You have been dreaming of Roman for years, kissed him in your dreams I don't know how many times and all you can say is his kiss was nice. Come on didn't you feel sparks or something?", Brie implored with disappointment.

"When I kissed him I had to fight the memories from my past and when he tried to go further I couldn't help the fear I felt or stop my body from stiffening from his touch." Raven said with a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "He thought Hunter was abusing me."

"Why didn't you tell him about your past? What Hunter rescued you from.", Brie asked gently. Brie was the only person Raven has shared her past with, she trusted Brie. Raven looked down at her lap and stood up and walked to the window and looked out to see the sun setting.

"What if he looks at me with disgust? What if doesn't want anything to do with me?" Raven felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she was finally able to voice her fears to someone.

"Raven he is your soul mate he will understand, plus it wasn't your fault. You were a child and you were forced." Brie said sympathetically.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I did it."

"Raven"

Raven turned around and changed the subject she didn't want to talk about her sorted past and the possible reaction Roman will have to it. "It's getting late and I want to go see Zelda before she calls it a day and closes up shop."

"Let me go with you."

"No I need you to stay here Brie and cover for me in case anyone comes looking for me. I will try not to be gone to long.", Raven said as she again started to climb out the window.

"Your going to ask her if you and Roman are meant to be this time.", it was more of a statement than question.

"Yes, it will help to decide what to do about Roman.

"What do you mean?", Brie asked with confusion.

"Come on Brie, Roman is a Samoan. Do you honestly think Hunter would approve? And then there is the Rock and there is no telling what he will do. I don't want to hurt Hunter if I don't have to."

Brie could hear the anguish in Raven's voice. "But Raven -"

"If roles were reverse could you easily do that to Hunter. After every thing he as done for us, could you turn your back on him and the gang?"

"I see your point, so if Zelda says you guys are meant to be this time you will go for it?" Raven nodded her response. "But what if she says your not? What are you going to do, ignore how you feel?" Brie could see the mixture of emotions in Raven's hazel eyes, the most dominate of emotions was sadness. No matter what Zelda told Raven, someone was going to get hurt especially Raven because she was going to have to turn her back either on her soul mate or her guardian.

"Yes", she whispered and was gone.

Roman was sitting in the study of his uncle's home with the rest of the gang as his uncle discussed plans about how to secure their territory with the weapons they would be receiving from the Helmsley's tomorrow. Most importantly, how the Rock expected everyone to treat Raven as a guest under their roof and to put their hostility to one side until the Heyman threat was over. The Rock did not want to give Hunter a reason to declare war on them or to say the Samoans were the ones to break the truce.

However, Roman was not listening, he was deep in thought thinking about his last encounter with Raven, how she ignored him at the meeting earlier that day. Roman was happy that Raven was going to be staying with them because it meant he could get to know her better and find out why she had stop going to his apartment. But then he started to think about what Detective Cena had said about Raven and all his happiness left his body and was replace with apprehension. Cena had said Raven was Hunter's best assassin, how she was responsible for assassinating at least a dozen men at Hunter's command. He could not deny her skills as he rubbed the scar on his neck, remembering how they first met. What if her coming to stay with them was just a ploy on Hunter's part to get Raven closer to his uncle, so she could kill him? It would be a suicide mission of course because there is no way they would let her escape but then she had proven at the warehouse that she was willing to die for Hunter.

"Roman! Earth to Roman!" The Rock shouted at Roman and slapped on his back. Roman grunted from the impact and focused on what his uncle was saying.

"Sorry Uck"

"Why do you keep spacing out on me?", The Rock scolded.

"I am just thinking.", Roman said weakly.

"About what?"

"What if this is a trap? What if Hunter is sending Raven here so she can kill you? It would make things a lot easier for him. He would be getting rid of you and Heyman at the same time." Roman said with concern.

"He wouldn't" The Rock declared.

"How can you be so sure?", Roman pushed.

"Because he may be a lot of things, but he cares about his family as much as I do. Plus that is why you are going to spend every waking minute with her. You are not to let her out of your sight. Do you hear what the Rock is saying Roman?"

"Yes Uck", Roman hated when his uncle got all worked up and started to refer to himself in the third person.

"I still can't believe you agreed to having a Helmsley in our home.", Alicia said with exasperation.

"Not you too.", The Rock said with a huff.

"The things I have heard about this Raven and what she almost did to Roman. I can't believe you are letting her into our home near our son." Alicia said with worry.

The Rock went to Alicia and wrapped his arms around her to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Alicia tried to push The Rock away but eventually melted into his arms. "Look there is nothing to worry about, before she steps foot into this house I will make sure she does not have a weapon and Roman will be watching her. Hell we will all be watching her."

"We will also help Roman watch her." Seth volunteered.

"Yea", Dean agreed.

"No." The Rock said as he released Alicia from his embraced and turned to look at Dean and Seth. "I need you boys to help secure the territory and be on high alert for Heyman. Remember who we are fighting right now and who the bigger threat is. Roman and Raven will stay here in the house and if any thing happens between the both of them, they should be able to take are of themselves."

"But - " Seth tried to protest.

"No buts do I make my self clear." The Rock said with a hard voice which meant there was no room for argument. Everyone in the room shook their head in agreement.

Raven had finally made it to Zelda's shop. The lights were dim in the window with red curtains that covered them. It was a good sign because it meant she was still there. Raven pushed the door open and the bells on the door chimed. As Raven stepped into the shop, Zelda was sitting at a table in the center of the room as if she were expecting her. The shop was lit with a single oil lamp that sat on the left side of Zelda. There was a velvet red cloth that covered the table, Zelda appeared to be playing with a deck of tarot cards, ignoring Raven. The shop looked the same decorated in earth tone colors with splashes of red here and there.

Raven stood in front of Zelda waiting for the old woman to acknowledge her.

"Well are you going to sit down this time or are you going to make an old woman strain her neck to look up at you?" Zelda said as she continued to play with her cards.

Raven sat down at the only other chair there was at the table which was across from Zelda, waiting for her to finish. Raven crossed her legs and started to drum her fingers on her boot as she stared at Zelda. She hadn't changed much and she still wore the same beige long sleeve blouse and a long red paisley skirt that covered her shoes and a turban to match.

"Still impatient as always.", Zelda said in a raspy voice.

"Still slow as always." Raven retorted.

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle, Raven's feistiness reminded Zelda of herself at her age. She looked up from her cards and her small brown eyes scanned Raven. Raven felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny, it was if Zelda was trying to look into her soul. "You have become more beautiful."

"Thank you" Raven blushed a little, she was not use to getting compliments about her appearance. Nikki was the beautiful one not her.

"So I take it you have met Roman.", Zelda stated.

Raven's heart skipped a beat because Zelda said Roman not Rowan. It was eerie how Zelda knew all this without her saying anything. It made her believe what Zelda had told those many years ago. "Yes"

"Here shuffle these", Zelda said as she gathered her tarot cards and handed them to Raven.

Raven hesitated. "I thought you were going to ask the spirits."

"I am and they will answer me through the cards. Now take them." Zelda said.

Raven took the cards from Zelda and began to shuffle them. They were thicker than regular playing cards. Once she was done she handed them back to Zelda.

Zelda spread the cards like a fan in the center of the table. Once done she looked up at Raven. "Now pick one."

Raven scanned the cards on the table. This was foolish, she was letting a card decide her future but how could she continue not to believe. So far, Zelda had been right about everything and knew things before Raven had told her.

"Come on pick one.", Zelda encouraged. "I am not getting any younger."

Raven pulled the card in the very center and turned it over. It was a card with two Roman figures dressed in white cloths with a tiara of golden leaves on their heads. One was a female the other a male, each holding a golden cup. At the bottom of the card it was labeled "Two of Cups".

"Mmm every card has more than one meaning. This card means your soul mate has entered the picture and that you might not know it yet. But in your case you know its Roman. So tell me when you first met Roman, how did you feel?" Zelda asked.

If Raven wanted to know if she had a future with Roman she had to open up, with a sigh, Raven answered Zelda. "I felt like I had always known him. I mean I know I dreamed about him. But when I saw, especially when I was alone with him, I felt a connection. When he touched me and held me, I never wanted him to stop. I knew he would never hurt me and when he kissed me, despite my horrors from my past, I felt safe."

"That is how a person feels when they are with their soul mate. Pick another."

Raven's hand hovered over the cards before randomly picking one. When she turned it over and placed it on the table, she gasped. It was a picture of a skeleton dressed as a knight on a white horse with people either dying or dead below it. At the bottom of the card it was labeled "Death". Raven looked up at Zelda who was looking at her with pity in her eyes. "What does this mean?" Raven asked with a pained look, she could feel the lump in her throat as she waited for Zelda to respond.

"I am sorry Raven but it means your relationship with Roman is doomed.", Zelda rasped gently.

Raven could feel the anger bubbling in her chest, until now she had not realize how badly she wanted Roman. She stood up quickly pounding her fist on the table her chair falling to the ground behind her. "You said our souls had been searching for each for decades and I have been having all these dreams for years and so has Roman only to be denied once we meet. Its not fair! You have to be wrong!"

"I am sorry Raven but the cards don't lie.", Zelda said regrettably.

"Wait a minute! You said every card has more than one meaning, so this one has to mean more besides the end!" Raven desperately wanted to believe there was another outcome.

Zelda purse her lips tightly until they were a thin white line and grabbed her cane and stood up. "There is but you don't want to hear it." Zelda said accusingly.

Raven exhaled in relief not realizing she was holding her breath. "Tell me!"

"No", Zelda said as she turned to leave. Raven lunged forward and grabbed Zelda's arm. "Tell me!" But Zelda just glared at Raven with her beady brown eyes. Raven loosened her hold on Zelda's arm and kneeled before her. "Please", Raven begged with a trembling voice.

"You won't like it Raven." Zelda patted her hands gently with her free hand.

"Let me decide that." Raven pleaded.

"Ok. Stand up. The card of "Death" can also mean to evolve but in order for an evolution to take place you have to get rid of bad habits."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked with confusion.

"In your dream what is keeping you two apart?", Zelda asked their eyes never leaving the other.

"My father?"

"And what is causing you to ignore your feelings for Roman now?"

Raven looked away from Zelda's intense stare. "Hunter" Raven whispered, she did not like were this line of questioning was going.

"And why Hunter?"

"Because I owe him everything." Raven said defensively as she looked into Zelda's beady brown eyes. "Because it would hurt him if I went with Roman. He would feel betrayed and I can't hurt him like that."

"You have to break the old habits and evolve if you want your relationship with Roman to survive this time. As you put it, you have to betray Hunter if you want to be with Roman." When Zelda was finished she pulled her arm out of Raven's grasp.

Raven stood stunned by Zelda's words. It hurt her heart to think of making such a decision. "There has to be another way.", she said breathlessly, willing herself to breath.

"There isn't"

"I can't do that to Hunter." Raven said with a gloomy voice, her face turning a shade paler.

"And that is why your relationship with Roman is doomed." Zelda shook her head as she left the room. She felt bad for Raven it was a hard decision to make.


End file.
